This is Just Not My Day
by silentlady1
Summary: AH Bella/Carlisle. What happens when Bella accepts a ride from student teacher Carlisle?
1. Chapter 1

My damn truck broke down again. I was seriously in no mood for this shit again. My dad promised me he would help me find something new. We couldn't afford a brand new BMW but come on something that was younger than me would suffice. When you're the police chief's daughter people don't want to have much to do with you. I have one friend here, yes one. Angela Webber, she's the preacher's daughter so we're kind of in the same boat. Our dad's are in professions where people don't want to invite you around because they will get in trouble for trying to do stupid shit.

I was walking home after my early dismissal and the damn truck breaking down. It was only roughly two miles home, just what I needed. _Rain_. This day couldn't get any better could it? At least my bag was light, I didn't have my trig book because I left it at home this morning when I was running late after my alarm didn't go off. _This is just not my day_.

I hear the quiet purr of an engine pull up alongside me. I turned to see Carlisle Cullen in his black Mercedes motioning for me to come to his car. He is a student teacher at Forks High. He teaches Freshman biology and coaches the baseball team. He's unbelievably gorgeous; when I walked over to his car I could feel my whole face light up with the most embarrassing blush.

"Hey Bella, why don't you get in, I'll drive you home." Oh god he knows my name. _My name_!

"Thanks Mr. Cullen. That's really nice of you." I tried not to sound like a total moron.

He reached over the center console and popped the passenger door open. I climb in and put my bag by my feet, trying to keep as much of my dirty crap off his nice leather seats as I can.

"You can call me Carlisle you know." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh okay." I was a bit surprised.

"You know Bella; I'm not much older than you are. I'm on track to finish school a whole year sooner then I should."

"Cool?" I said it more like a question then a statement.

We fell into silence that started grating on my nerves.

"Why were you walking home?" he asks in a husky voice.

"My truck wouldn't start." I don't really know what else to say. It's the truth and nothing of consequence really.

"That's a shame. I wonder what's wrong, maybe a plug needs to be replaced." He says with a smirk that I see out of the corner of my eye.

"Right maybe a plug." I muttered.

We were approaching my house, in silence again when Carlisle asked "What are your plans for this afternoon, Bella?"

"Well, I was going to drive myself home drop off my bag then hit up the grocery store. I'm pretty boring, so it wasn't going to be something cool like cliff diving." Carlisle chuckled at my sarcasm. "But, since my dad is working overnight I can put off the trip to the store for a time when I can take his car. Thank god for small miracles that I can just pop that light off Charlie's cruiser so I don't have to drive around looking like an ass. Thanks again for the ride." I said as I was about to pop the door open, when the click of the car locks sounded.

"Listen Bella, I don't want you to think I'm some crazy stalker but I think you're so beautiful. Would it be wrong of me to tell you that I daydream about you and imagine what it would be like to kiss you?" I sat there with my mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. One of the.. no _the _hottest guy in town, with sinfully blue eyes dark brown hair and a drop dead killer smile with perfect white teeth, was telling me that he thinks about me and wants to kiss me. _Unbelievable_.

"Carlisle." I sigh after I pull myself back together. "Look, I think you're hot. Like amazingly hot, but I'm not going to let you risk your job over some stupid high school girl's crush."

"Hey! You are not stupid." He glares at me until I relent by rolling my eyes and shrugging. "You are interested in me though?" He asks, I scoff and roll my eyes again.

"I might be. But that still doesn't change anything. I won't let you ruin your reputation and your career before it even gets started." Carlisle grabs my hand between the two of his and they are soft and warm, it just feels amazing having his hands on me even in this innocent way. When I look up from our joined hands I am starring straight into crystal clear blue eyes and it feels like he is looking directly at my soul. I can feel his breath on my face and feel him inching closer. It seems to take forever until he is pressing his lips delicately to mine. They are soft and warm just like his hands. I respond immediately and part my lips slightly; Carlisle takes the opportunity to trace my top lip with this tongue. I tilt my head to the side and he deepens the kiss, grabbing a fist full of my hair and pulling me impossibly closer. It feels too good and I know we have to stop. If someone sees us and god forbid word gets back to my dad, well things won't be pretty. I just can't seem to stop and I moan into his mouth.

Carlisle pulls back with a satisfied expression on his face. "Bella, I need you." Hearing those words I can only think _fuck the consequences_.

"Carlisle you need to go.." he looks crestfallen before I can finish my sentence. "park down the block." His eyes light up immediately. "Just come right in. Don't bother knocking. Second floor first door on the left."

I take off out of his car and run up the front steps. Unlocking the front door I throw my bag down just inside and race straight to my room. I started getting nervous waiting for Carlisle. I wasn't sure if I should get undressed or if he wanted to do that part. Before I could over think it too much, Carlisle strolled through my bedroom door.

He pressed me up against the wall kissing me passionately, I could feel his arousal. I groaned when he was pressing himself right where I wanted his touch the most.

"Clothes... off." I said between panting breaths and kisses. Carlisle peeled my shirt up over my head. It was still a bit damp from the rain I was walking in, my bra which was white lace was practically see through from the rain. Before I had time to be self conscious about it he snapped the hooks in back and my bra was off. Only to be fair I thought he should have his shirt off too. I ran my hands up under the hem line and across his rock hard abs. His skin felt amazing under my fingertips. Carlisle pulled his lips from mine just long enough for his shirt to make it all the way over his head before he was attacking my neck, nipping and sucking his way down to my straining nipples. He nipped at one while pinching the other; I threw my head back and yelled out "God yes!" It felt so good.

I whimpered when he moved his hand away but it wasn't long before I forgot why I was upset. Carlisle unbuckled his jeans, pushed them down and stepped out of them. I started to fumble with my own, when his hands stilled mine and proceeded to take them off of me at a tortuously slow rate. When we were both completely bare before each other, Carlisle walked me backwards to my bed. When the back of my knees hit the edge of the mattress I sat down, scooted back and leaned on my elbows.

I could have sworn I hear him say "Perfection." but I couldn't be too sure since I was busy staring at his erection. I licked my lips, when I heard his sharp intake of breath. His eyes were full of lust and desire. Carlisle crawled to hover over me on the bed and spread my thighs with his knee. I watched him lean back and tear open a condom wrapper. I honestly didn't even see him get one; I was too wrapped up in my own head.

"Can I?" I asked him looking from his face to the condom.

"Shit." He moaned out. "Sure you can baby."

Carlisle handed me the condom before I put it on him I ran my thumb over the pre-cum that was leaking out. "Baby, shit! I'm gonna need you to do that faster or I'm gonna blow my load before I even get inside of you." I didn't waste any more time and rolled the condom down his impressive length.

I looked up into his eyes and reached out to touch his cheek. I was ready for this and I didn't want to wait any longer. As if sensing my complete and utter desperation, Carlisle did not make me wait. In one quick thrust he was inside of me, I screamed out my pleasure but it was muffled by Carlisle's shoulder where I had managed to sink my teeth into his flesh. He grunted and thrust harder. I threw my leg over his hip, it changed the angle and he was able to go faster. I honestly didn't know how long I was going to last when Carlisle brought his hand between us to rub my clit. I moaned and thrashed my head around; I could feel my orgasm building. I wasn't ready for our time together to come to an end so I shoved Carlisle back a little, his gaze was questioning until I said three little words "Me... on... top." Carlisle rolled us over quickly, I was straddling his lap. He grabbed my hands and put them on his chest. With my balance stable from the position we were in I was bouncing on his cock with wild abandon. "Fuck baby I'm gonna cum." he growled.

"Carlisle," I yelled out. "Touch me." he brought his hand back to where we were joined and rubbed my clit again. I was so close; I could feel it coming like a freight on the track. I didn't even notice when he brought his other hand up and pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he rolled it and I exploded around him. My walls were clenching down so hard, I screamed out. "Carlisle!" over and over. He rolled us over again and as my orgasm was subsiding he thrust only a few more times before he came.

Carlisle and I were laying on my bed wrapped up in each other. He was playing with my hair and I was running my fingers and lips all over his chest and side. I didn't know what would happen with us, where this thing would go or how long it could last but one thing was for sure...

Maybe this was my day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July to my American readers! I don't know how long this story will be, since I only intended it to be a one shot but I had this crazy idea pop into my head and thought I'd write it out and hope for the best. I hope you like the chapter. I wouldn't get used to any type of posting schedule with this story, there are always prying eyes around and I can only manage to sit and type lemons in a limited time space. I hope you like what I've done with Bella and Carlisle. Now on with the story. **

Walking down the hall to Advanced Chem I could see Carlisle leaning in the doorway of his freshman Biology class. Smirking to myself I walked right up to him, he needed to be messed with just a little.

"Mr. Cullen." I purred.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" he asked with a slight growl to his voice. _Oh goodie this is going to be so much fun._

"Well_ Mister _Cullen, I was having some trouble getting off," he sucked in a breath, his eyes dilating "the idea that I might want to one day teach Biology. And well, I was wondering if I could get your help?" I finished by batting my eyelashes at him.

"Miss Swan I'd be more than happy to help you with your… problem. Come see me after school. You better get to class, _naughty girl_." The last was said in a whispered growl.

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen, oh by the way, I know about the spark plugs." The one minute warning bell rang as I walked away to class. If he thought he was going to get away with disabling my car, he was sadly mistaken. I'm not going to get mad though. Oh no, I'm going to get even and if that means playing the one card I do have, we were both going to have a little fun with it.

I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. I was squirming in my seat during last period English. This sick fuck from the baseball team wiggled his eyebrows at me; James the perv was watching me. I just ignored him and continued to squirm and bite my lip just itching to get out. Waiting for the bell to ring was extremely torturous; I couldn't wait to see Carlisle. When the final bell rang I ran to my locker, grabbed the things I needed and headed straight to Carlisle's classroom.

"Ah, Miss Swan come on in… and close the door behind you." Carlisle said as I knocked and slipped in the room.

"Mr. Cullen, you wanted to see me after school?" I asked with an innocent voice and a wink. I just really hoped he would play along.

"Mmmhmmm. Miss Swan. Texting in class is a major transgression. I should probably give you detention for a week but then you would have to miss too many softball practices, and I know how much you're counting on those scouts coming to see you play." _Damn he was really good at playing along_.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen; my mom is in Florida and still can't get the hang of time zones."

"That really is no excuse. You could have waited to respond until after school but instead you treat my class room with disrespect, like what I'm teaching isn't important."

"Mr. Cullen it is important. What can I do to prove to you it's important and that I'm sorry?" By this point I was standing in front of Carlisle just waiting for him to touch me, I was aching for it.

"Oh Bella" he sighed. "I'm just not sure you are sorry."

"I really am. Let me show you." I dropped to my knees in front of Carlisle, behind his desk.

Unzipping his pants I pulled out his throbbing cock. I grabbed him tightly around the head and spread the pre-cum around the tip. Licking my lips I looked up into Carlisle's eyes with a smirk. He groaned as I licked up the underside of his shaft. I had my fill of teasing him, so to put him out of his misery I sucked him into my mouth. I pushed down until he was hitting the back of my throat. Carlisle grunted and grabbed onto my hair. He was so hard and I just wanted to ride him, but that just would not do for my plan. Just as the thought popped into my head a knock came at the door.

Carlisle nearly flew out of his chair but I kept a firm grasp on his thighs so he wouldn't get up.

"Bella," he hissed. I just sucked harder. "Ah shit. Come on B. I gotta get the door." I hummed my response and threw him a wink. The knock came again. He tried to compose his face and leaned forward. Clearing his throat he called out "Come in."

I could hear Ms. Platt's shoes clicking on the floor as she came into the room. She's my Advanced Chem teacher and has it bad for Carlisle. "Esme, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" Carlisle rapidly asked.

"Isabella Swan said you wanted to see me after school." She stated.

"Oh did she now?" he asked "Well I was going to come ask you myself, but this would be easier. I need a tutor for one of my players." I knew he really didn't, damn he was quick to come up with a lie. "Ben Cheney is taking Mr. Banner's Advanced Chemistry class and needs to bring his grade up, he wants to get into Vanderbilt and play ball so he really needs to bring that grade up, and well I was thinking Isabella could tutor him. I remember you saying she was your brightest _student_." He wavered on that last word, what an asshole. So I used more teeth.

"Carlisle, are you alright?" Ms. Platt asked while coming closer.

"Yes everything is fine," I squeezed him "More than fine, perfect!" he nearly shouted. He was getting close and I was really hoping he would finish while Ms. Platt was still in the room, he was being punished for taking my spark plugs and now… well now he needed to be punished for getting me into this nonsense with Ben. I went forward as far as I could go and swallowed with him at the back of my throat, he lost it then and exploded down my throat. I greedily sucked down everything he was giving. I was damn proud of him for not alerting his release to Ms. Platt.

"Okay, well then I should get going." I could hear her walking away and the door open. I was about to get up when Carlisle roughly shoved me back down. "Hey Carlisle," shit she was still here!

"Yeah?" he asked while I was trying to help him right himself.

"Would you want to go get coffee with me or something Friday night?" Oh this was good, he's being asked on a date right after he gets a blow job from his… well I don't know what we are but he better not even think of considering it.

"Sorry Esme, we have a game Friday night and I'll just be too exhausted afterwards, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be good company."

"Oh, okay well have a good rest of your afternoon." she sounded so disappointed and now I felt like shit for bringing her into my little game, if I hadn't asked her to come in here she probably would have never had the balls to come ask Carlisle out. _Damn_.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Carlisle whisper/yelled as he helped me get out from under his desk. We were having such a good time before with our role play and now we're fighting.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ben Cheney? Seriously Carlisle, I'm not tutoring him or anyone else for that matter." I stated with finality.

"Oh yes you are! What is that shit you just pulled? It's not my fault if I had to come up with a lie on the spot. Damn it Bella. That was really stupid."

"But perfect?" I asked putting on my shy voice again.

"You are evil. But yes fucking perfect. Listen I have to get to practice though."

"Really? I was kinda hoping I could ride you on my old desk." I said with a pout.

"Shit, baby you can't say stuff like that. Now I'm going to be headed to practice at half mast." he pouted right back.

"My dad is working overnight, why don't you stop by later? I'll cook you some dinner then fuck your brains out, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good, real good." Carlisle stood up and crashed his lips to mine. I knew he'd never get to practice at this rate, so I pulled back. "Go to practice." I shoved him towards the door.

"Seven, I'll be by at seven." he stated with a lustful look in his eyes.

"See ya baby." I blew him a kiss and grabbed my things. When I turned back Carlisle was nowhere to be seen, I poked my head out of his class room, looked both ways then mentally hummed the Mission Impossible theme as I headed out of the school.

I jumped in my truck and raced home so I could start on dinner and finish my Shakespeare essay. I wanted to get all my school stuff out of the way so I could keep my straight A's and keep fucking my hot as sin Carlisle. I couldn't wait for graduation so we could take our relationship past the sneaking around stage. I definitely couldn't wait.

My days are looking better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there long time no update. I'm really sorry about that. I could give you every excuse in the book about why I didn't update but the truth of the matter is I didn't have any idea where to go so I put the story on the back burner waiting for inspiration. I'm here now and hopefully I can keep the updates coming. Again I'm truly sorry. I hate waiting for authors to update, hypocrite party of one, so I'll really do my best! Thanks for coming back. It really means a LOT to me that you want to read what I've written. Speaking of which have you checked the O/S's on my profile? **

**SM owns everything I own a mini Edward and 2 pictures of me with PFach… on with the update.**

At seven on the dot, Carlisle let himself in my house. Of course that man would be punctual. I was still throwing together a salad when he walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Mmmm, smells delicious." he purred.

"Lasagna, Grandma Swan's recipe." I replied with a shrug.

"I wasn't talking about the food." Carlisle buried his face in the side of my neck and drew in a deep breath. I turned to smirk at him, as Carlisle straightened he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm starving! Feed me, woman!" he laughed as I shoved him towards the table with the salad bowl.

"Here, you beast, take this to the table."

Carlisle took the salad bowl to the table while I plated up some lasagna for us both. I placed his plate down and was about to walk to his side and place mine down, but he pulled me down on his lap instead.

"Don't sit aaaaall the way over there," he said as he pointed to my seat with his fork. "I think this seat might be more comfortable."

"Surely not for you. I must be squishing you." Carlisle started tickling my side.

"You're not squishing me. But if you keep wiggling around like that we might not even be able to finish dinner."

"Then st-st-stop tickling me!" I laughed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

The rest of dinner was mostly filled with idle chatter. While I sat on Carlisle's lap, he was trying to be cute by feeding me pieces of lasagna. If it wasn't so damn adorable, I would have smacked his hand away. I never thought I'd be the kind of girl that would enjoy someone doting on her.

I was about to get up to clear the dishes away, but Carlisle stopped me. "So Bella. I really do need you to tutor Ben. I brought it up to him today and well, he really needs it."

"But isn't he in Advanced Chem too? I don't understand."

"He is but he's headed towards a B- and he needs to bring that up to keep his 4.0. Can you tutor him?"

I knew that I wasn't going to say no. How could I not help when all he's looking to do is get into a great college and continue playing baseball? Sighing, I consented.

"Good, I thought you were going to say no and I'd have to pull out the big guns and withhold sex." he said with a straight face.

I snorted a laugh and jumped up to leave the dishes in the sink and put away the leftovers.

I went in the fridge and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and some whipped cream. "Who wants dessert?" I asked in a sing song voice walking back to the table.

Smirking, Carlisle gave me the 'come here' gesture with his finger. Walking up to him I placed the bowl and canister down before he pulled me down to straddle his lap.

Leaning in to speak softly against my lips he said "I was hoping for something a bit different for dessert."

"Oh really, what's that? I could throw something else together for you."

Instead of answering me, Carlisle picked me up and sat me down on the table. He stood and kissed me deeply, forcing me to lie back on the table. When he pulled back he looked down at me with a spark in his blue eyes.

"Trust me?" he asked.

I nodded and bit my lip. He reached for the button on my jeans. Making quick work of my pants and panties, I was panting and waiting to see what he would do next.

"Shirt" was all he said before I complied and took it off as fast as my hands would let me. With just a quirk of his eyebrow, I reached back to undo my bra as well.

"Lay back. I'd like to have my dessert now" he licked his lips and I moaned. Just knowing what he was about to do I was a mess inside. I needed him. Now. Hard. Fast. No holding back. When he leaned forward and placed his mouth on me, I was ready to come.

Carlisle swirled his tongue in patterns I couldn't decipher and brought his hand up to pump two fingers inside me. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer. His gentile laugh sent vibrations through my body. I moaned "more" and increased my grip on his hair. He began flicking his tongue at a faster pace. I tilted my hips pressing closer and closer. My thighs began to shake and I clamped down on his fingers screaming his name.

Laying back on the table I was panting from the amazing orgasm when I heard the clink from his buckle. "Are you ready to keep going?"

"Yes." I said still laying down with my eyes closed. I lifted my fingers to beckon him closer.  
>I heard the rip of the condom wrapper and a moment later he thrust forward filling me completely.<p>

My eyes fluttered open and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped "Oh my god! Your hair!" I giggled.

"That feels so good." he groaned.  
>"Yeah, this feels so good!"<br>"Well yes this, in general, always feels good, but I meant when you laughed."

"Oh!" I shouted when he hit a particular spot "Right there. I'm gonna.. Oh I'm gonna come again!"

"Fuck, come for me sweetheart." he said while rubbing my clit.  
>"Yes! Carlisle!" I screamed, coming again.<p>

Carlisle kept slowly thrusting until he came with a shudder. 

I put on Carlisle's Adidas track jacket to run to the fridge so I could put the uneaten strawberries and whipped cream away. He ran upstairs to start the shower.

When I reached the bathroom, Carlisle was standing there in his low slung jeans, no shirt and bare feet. His hair was still a beautiful disaster.

"Hey can I... um..." I asked shyly because I didn't know how he would answer "Can I take your picture like that?"  
>"Yeah, I guess, why?" he asked.<br>"I dunno. You just look... really fuckable."  
>"Don't you mean 'just fucked'?"<br>"Either way. I want to see that every time you call me." I said with a huge grin.  
>"Well hurry and get your phone. I'm ready to get you naked again."<p>

I ran to my room and grabbed my phone from my bag. Noticing a text from Angela asking me to go with her to Port Angeles this weekend, I quickly typed out a reply agreeing to go.

Walking up behind Carlisle I looked into both of our reflections in the mirror. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other over his shoulder holding my phone. With my chin on his shoulder I looked into his reflected eyes that were looking into mine. I snapped the picture of the two of us all mussed up from sex.

Reaching up, Carlisle took the phone from my hand and placed it on the sink. 

"You ready to get wet?" he asked slowly unzipping his jacket trailing his fingers down my sternum.  
>"A little late for that, don't you think?" I asked with a wink.<br>"Get in" he said, pointing to the shower.

We were taking our time in the shower. There was no need to rush. When things started to get more insistent with roaming hands and heated kisses we finished up quickly. No matter what anyone tells you, sex in a shower just doesn't work. After the fourth time I slipped we retreated to my bed.

After making out for a good long while I rested my head on Carlisle's bare chest. "Did I ever thank you for agreeing to tutor Ben?" I could feel the vibrations from his words over the beat of his heart.  
>"Not officially but you don't have to. I'm happy to do it for you."<br>"Thanks babe" he said kissing me sweetly on the lips. "I really hate to run. But I gotta go before we get too comfortable and fall asleep. No need to get run out of the house at gun point." he laughed.  
>"No, don't go. Five more minutes?" I asked, tilting my head up, giving him my best pouty lip.<br>He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair.

I really hated that we couldn't spend more time together and now that I would be tutoring Ben our time would be cut shorter. Thinking of that only made me think of what would happen after graduation, when I left for school. How would our relationship survive that? Could we make it as a long distance couple? All of these worries were ruining the last few minutes of the night we had together so I shut them down for another time. I definitely didn't want to say anything to Carlisle about it. There was no need for us to both worry. Maybe I would talk to Angela about it this weekend. She had to understand, and I know she would keep my confidence if I asked. Just another worry for another day.

**End Note: Well? Was it worth the wait? I will be getting the next chapter out soon. Thanks again for coming back!**


	4. Chapter 4

5

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter! And I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to get notified you're putting me on alert... like a real ff writer! It's all still very strange to me.**

**SM owns Twilight. I own an Eclipse blanket thanks to one of my favorite Twi besties and I get to snuggle under Edward, Bella, Jake, Riley and an army of tiny newborn vamps every night. **

**On with the chapter!**

My phone rang waking me up. I peeked at the alarm clock, the blue light hurting my eyes.

7:04 am?

Who the hell would call to wake me up at such a time? Mumbling, "mmhello?" I answered not recognizing the number. In the background, I could hear a thump and crack of aluminum hitting a ball.

"Hey, Bella? It's Ben Cheney. Coach wanted me to call you so I could set up.. you know... our um... _tutoring_." he whispered the last word like it was some big secret.

"Ben? You called to set up a tutoring session..." I looked at the clock again. "at 7 am... on a Saturday, when you clearly can't come over to be tutored now because you are at practice... why?" I asked as nicely as possible. Considering I was woken up early on a Saturday after I had been up all night. On the phone with Carlisle the night before because he had a game and my dad was home. This was as nice as I could muster up.

"Um, because," he paused.

"Coach told you to." I finished for him.

"Yeah." he laughed lightly.

"Well since you're at practice now and I'm going into Port with Angela Webber this afternoon, how about you come over to my house around 6?"

"Sure, 6 sounds great, Bella. And hey, if you're out near the high school, Coach is taking some of us to watch the Port A Pirates play this afternoon since we're facing them next week. You two should stop by."

"Okay Ben, I'll see what Angela wants to do. If not though, I'll still see you at my house at 6."

"Thanks Bella."

"Bye, Ben." I hung up and buried my face under my pillow to try and get at least a couple more hours of sleep. After only a few more minutes, though, my text alert chimed.

_Good morning baby!_ -Sent from Coach C's iPhone

_Good 4u maybe! Why'd u have Ben call me so early?_ -Sent from behind you

_You know, I still can't get used to your phone signature. I keep thinking you're really here! _-Sent from Coach C's iPhone

_I wish I was behind u. That's the pic I c when u txt me ;-P_ -Sent from behind you

_I wish you were here. When am I going to see you?_ -Sent from Coach C's iPhone

_idk, babe! I have to tutor Ben tonite, thx 4 that. Come over when he leaves?_ -Sent from behind you

_Sounds good. Gotta get back to practice. I'll call you later :)_ -Sent from Coach C's iPhone

_Later babe!_ -Sent from behind you

I sent a quick text to Angela letting her know I would be ready to go in an hour. She was going to drive us into Port Angeles in her mom's mini van, it would be less embarrassing than trying to get my car to chug it's way there.

After my shower, I dried and straightened my hair and put on a bit of make up. I hadn't asked Angela if she wanted to stop at the high school, but on the chance she would, I wanted to look cute.

Throwing on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a t-shirt and my hot pink chucks, I was ready when Angela honked letting me know she was here.

I ran into my dad when I was headed out the door.

"Where you headed, Bells?" he asked.

"Just going to the mall in Port Angeles with Angela."

"Okay. Be safe. I'm working over night again, so I probably won't see you till tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure thing, Dad. See you tomorrow. You be safe." I said giving him the 'I'm watching you' sign with my fingers

.

"Bye kiddo."

I ran down the front steps and hopped in Angela's car.

"Hey Ang! What are your plans for after the mall?"

"Bella, we haven't even gotten to the mall and you already want to leave?" she asked with a laugh.

"No! Buuuut... Ben Cheney invited us to come watch the Port A game today with him and the team."

"Oh, Ben invited you to the game?" Angela asked sounding a little sad.

"Nope. He invited _us_! He only asked me after I told him I was spending the day with _you_."

"Really?" she asked sounding a bit more excited.

"Yes, really! And besides I would be going there to see someone else anyway."

"And who would this someone else be? Tyler? Mike? James?"

"Nope, nope and ewww no! And also, I'm not telling!"

"Bellllllllaaaaaaaaa!" she whined.

"No way! It'll just make us all uncomfortable so I'll be keeping this to myself for awhile." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Not fair!" Angela pouted again.

Getting on the 101, we headed straight to the mall. Shopping isn't my favorite thing to do, but I needed some clothes and Charlie needed socks, under shirts, and boxers. I know he'd be embarrassed I was buying them for him but since I've taken over laundry duty I think I can slip them in without too much embarrassment on either of our parts.

After shopping and eating lunch, Angela and I headed over to Port Angeles High School. We parked and headed over to the baseball field.

Ben noticed us first and stood up to wave us over.

Angela ducked behind me, hiding from Ben. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Carlisle was sitting on the bleachers with the guys. He looked amazing in a pair of faded jeans, a Forks high baseball shirt, a well worn baseball hat with sunglasses on the brim and white Nikes. He looked just as young as the team, not like their coach at all.

"Hey, Bella" James said while looking me up and down, "did you come to see me?"

"Hardly!" I scoffed.

"I got something ha..."

"Enough, Mr. Davis" Carlisle scolded, but the look on his face was clear; he was not happy I was here.

"Hey, Ben" I turned, gesturing to my friend who was still hiding behind me, "you remember Angela?"

"Yeah, I know Angela. Hi, how are you?" he asked, looking like a lovesick puppy.

"I'm... Good, thanks for asking" she shyly smiled.

I let the two of them continue. If they couldn't carry on a conversation, it wouldn't be a good sign for their relationship, but if they kept it up... well, that would be great. Ben is a great guy and Angela deserves someone like that.

I sat watching the game, ignoring the guys messing with each other and ignoring Carlisle too. If he couldn't be happy getting to spend this time with me, I would do what I could to make him uncomfortable. Just as I was about to open my mouth and start flirting with Mike, which would have been a stupid idea, Carlisle locked eyes with me and gave a small jerk to his chin.

I watched when he got up and walked over towards their football stadium. I waited a couple of minutes before excusing myself to the bathroom. Angela wasn't paying me any mind, and it seemed like no one else cared.

I walked timidly but with a little bounce in my step towards the stadium. When I walked in the open door I was grabbed and pulled down a hallway. Carlisle pushed me up against the wall on the far side of a vending machine.

Pressing himself closely he whispered in my ear, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Because he was whispering, I couldn't tell if he was really mad or not, so I asked. "Are you upset I'm here?"

"Yeah I'm upset you're here. But only because I can't do what I want with you." I whimpered as he lightly bit my earlobe sucking it into his hot mouth.

"I wasn't going to come, but Ben invited me and Angela. I couldn't pass up this opportunity to see you. My dad is working tonight, but Ben will be over for tutoring at 6. I don't know how long that will take. I really wanted to see you today."

He groaned trailing kisses up and down my neck. "I want to see you too. Only naked and under me... or on top. I'm not choosy."

"You're so dirty." I giggled and slid my hands up and over his shoulders.

"You love it, don't you?"

"Yes, you know me so well." I smirk, burying my face in that space between his neck and shoulder. He picked me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his erection pressing into me so I started to grind against him.

"I wish we could just get out of here." he huffed.

"Me too." I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled to bring face back down to mine, I leaned in and kissed him. Sucking his bottom lip between my teeth, I bit lightly and pulled back. He stilled my hips and growled putting my legs down.

He adjusted himself. "We should be headed back before anyone notices."

Rolling my eyes I nodded, agreeing. As he turned to walk away I said "Hey Coach?"

He looked over his shoulder "Yeah."

I put my hand up to mimic a phone and mouthed "Call me later," with a wink.

He chuckled and walked to the door.

I waited a couple minutes before I headed back. When I got back to the bleachers Carlisle was sitting with Tyler discussing pitching counts. Angela and Ben were sitting quietly side by side. They were so adorable. I took a seat on the other side of Angela to watch the last two innings of the game.

I couldn't wait to finish my tutoring with Ben tonight. Hopefully I could get him out within an hour so I'd have the rest of the night to spend with Carlisle.

**A/N: Soooo I know, no lemons. And that little make out scene can't exactly count as a lime. I'll try to make it up to you next chapter.**

**A special shout out and thanks to my twin and my pal Naughty for helping me fix this chapter. You girls rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to my awesome beta's Lauren and Naughty! You've both helped me so much with this chapter, thank you thank you thank you! **

**SM owns Twilight. I own a picture of myself with some of the Twilight cast (PFach, Nikki, Jackson, Ashley and Charlie Bewley). Who's ready for a lemon?**

After the game, Angela dropped me off at home, where I spent a little time doing some laundry and putting away my purchases. Before I knew it, it was 5:30. I wanted to get dinner out of the way before Ben came for tutoring. I threw together a sandwich and sat in front of the TV to watch The Simpsons and eat.

After the end credits rolled and the "Shhh" lady came on the screen, there was a knock at the door.

Turning off the TV, I grabbed my plate and got up to answer the door.

"Hey Ben, come on in" I said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Ben stepped in and took off his shoes before heading to the kitchen; how polite of him!

I dropped my plate in the sink and sat next to Ben at the table.

"What'cha got for me?"

Ben laughed and pulled out his notebook and Advanced Chemistry book.

"So I don't know what you heard, but I don't need too much help. I don't think."

"Let me be the judge of that, okay?" I asked. Ben nodded his head. "Well, show me what you're having trouble with."

Ben flipped his notebook open and started to scan through his notes. From looking over his shoulder, I could see that at least his handwriting was legible so that would be beneficial to me helping him.

He stopped flipping and scanned one specific page with his pencil.

"See right here? I'm stuck."

I grabbed the notebook and pulled it in front of me. Looking at the page, I could see the equation he was trying to work out. "Ben."

"Yeah?" he asked, apprehensively.

"The first thing you have to do is set up your equation correctly." He looked at me like I had 6 heads. Obviously, this was part of his problem. "The reactants always go on the left of the equation, then an arrow, then your products."

"Oh, um, right, okay," he replied and rewrote his compounds.

"Then, you have to make sure they balance. There have to be the same number of each element, both before and after the arrow. Nitrogen just doesn't multiply out of nowhere on its own" I said, hiding a giggle.

He looked at me like I was insane. I shoved the notebook back to him, pointed and repeated. "Balance the equation."

He began scribbling furiously. I just sat back and watched him work. Ben poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on what he was writing.

"Ah ha! Hahahaha!" he laughed jumping out of his seat. Ben grabbed me up in his arms and swung me around. "Oh Bella, I could just kiss you!"

"Whoa, put me down big boy. No kisses, just undying gratitude okay? Let's try a couple more before you put me on any pedestals or anything." I replied, smirking a bit.

He blushed furiously "Uh... I mean... what I meant was... um, yeah, a couple more is a good idea."

I wrote out a couple more examples for him in his notebook and watched as he worked them out, extremely well I might add. With each passing problem, his smile grew.

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Bella! Coach C was right, you are awesome!"

"Don't mention it. It was my pleasure to help you out."

0-0-0-0-0

I called Carlisle to let him know I was finished with Ben to see if he wanted to stop by. But he didn't answer his phone. I was seriously disappointed he didn't pick up, so I locked up and ran up to my room and changed into pajamas.

I curled up in bed with my phone, willing it to ring. It started getting late and I was fading fast. I tried watching TV to keep me occupied, but it wasn't working to keep me awake. My eyes fluttered shut and I was out cold.

0-0-0-0-0

My phone ringing scared the crap out of me. I had been dead to the world when it rang.

Reaching to my side table I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to look at the display.

"Hey." Carlisle sighed into the phone. "I woke you up, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Where are you? I thought you were coming over."

"Can I still come over?" he asks.

"Yeah, why would I say no?"

"I don't know. Come down and answer the door."

"I'll be right down," I said. I jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Carlisle was standing on the porch, leaning against the wall. Throwing the door open, I pulled him in the house.

I threw myself at him, jumped in his arms and put my legs around his waist. He grabbed the back of my thighs to keep me up. I kissed him and he opened his mouth for me right away. Sliding my tongue against his, I moaned into his mouth. I could never get enough of kissing him.

Carlisle rushed up the stairs, carrying me, never breaking our kiss. He kicked my bedroom door open fully and tossed me down on the bed.

I giggled as I bounced. Reaching for the tie on my pajama pants I pulled, untying the knot, then shimmied out of the pants.

"I want you so bad," he groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face "but we have to talk."

"That doesn't sound good," I said as I lowered my shirt back down.

"It's not a big deal or anything, but I want to tell you so you don't hear it from someone else."

"You're not making the case for 'not a big deal' really well. Just tell me before I really start to worry."

He chuckled, "Uh okay. Well you know how I didn't answer when you called earlier?"

I nodded and he continued. "I ran to the grocery store to pick up a couple of things, and well, I ran into Esme." I opened my mouth to interrupt but he put his finger up telling me to hold my thought. "She cornered me and asked if I wanted to go out for coffee. I was going to say no, but the look she gave me didn't really give me a choice. We went to Starbucks, had coffee, and chatted about school which brought up Ben...and you."

"And? You're starting to freak me out again," I said my voice a little shaky.

Carlisle slowly walked over and sat down on the end of my bed. "Don't freak out. I didn't want you to hear about us being out together from someone else, and think I've been lying to you or anything. Anyway I think she might suspect something about you and me. But, so far from what she told me she doesn't really know anything."

"Well, I'm glad you told me, but she really needs to get a life! Ugh! I don't want her getting in our business. I mean I know what we're doing isn't exactly right, but I'm 18 and about to graduate so it's not that big of a deal. I don't want you to get in trouble for this. Do you want to stop seeing each other until after graduation?"

"It would probably be better if we did, but no I don't want to stop seeing you."

"That's what worried me the most that you'd want to stop seeing me." I said as I crawled over to curl up on his lap.

"I definitely don't want to stop seeing you. We just need to be careful."

"We're always careful." I said as I stuck my hand into his pocket, pulling out a condom. "Now kiss me."

Carlisle laughed as he pressed his lips to mine again.

I shivered as he ghosted his hands up my sides taking my shirt off. He groaned, seeing that I wasn't wearing a bra. Reaching up, Carlisle ran his thumbs over my nipples making me shiver again.

"I need you so bad," I whispered.

"Lay back, let me look at you." he said gently.

I scooted off his lap and moved towards the pillows. Lying back, my hair fanned around me on the pillows. Breathing deeply, I watched as Carlisle took off his shirt, dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them. He wasn't wearing boxers. Smirking at me he licked his lips and climbed on the bed.

"Would you get over here already?" I whined impatiently.

Carlisle shook his head 'no' and crawled between my legs. Lightly pressing on my thighs, he pushed them together slightly. Running his hands up my outer thighs, he reached my panties and slowly started pulling them down.

Picking my feet up, he easily slid them off. I watched, shocked, as he pulled them up to his nose and inhaled.

"What _are_ you doing?" I gasped. He just smirked at me, dropping my panties on the bed.

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed the top of my right foot. He began trailing hot, wet open-mouthed, kisses all the way up my leg, all while slowly opening me up for him.

I shuddered when he finally placed a kiss where I was hot and needy for him.

Moaning out his name, I got a chuckle out of him when I clenched my thighs together.

He gently ran his hands up and down my thighs slightly relaxing me while he continued to kiss, nibble and suck.

Slowly, lazily he was lapping at me as if I were a sweet dessert to be savored.

Bringing his hand up, Carlisle inserted first one, then two fingers inside me and began pumping them along with the rhythm he had set with his tongue.

My thighs clenched again, I was moaning and thrashing my head from side to side.

It was overwhelming, the feelings he was bringing out in me. My skin was overheated; I could hardly catch my breath. Carlisle sucked hard on my clit and I was gone. I had stopped breathing to scream out his name. Clenching around his fingers, Carlisle kept his rhythm; not stopping until my legs finally gave out. I was panting when he crawled up next to me. I curled into him and planted kisses over his chest.

I could feel his cock pressing into my thigh. I wanted to relieve his ache so badly, but I needed a minute to calm down.

Carlisle began stroking my arm, up and down, up and down. It was helping me to get my breathing steady. But when he kept going higher with each pass, eventually making it to my breast, my heart beat and my breathing both picked up again almost instantly.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips.

My answer came in the form of a kiss. I could taste myself on him, but couldn't bring myself to care.

Rolling on top of him, I was straddling his stomach and I could feel my legs quake from the earlier exertion. I placed kisses on his lips, cheek, jaw, throat, going lower and lower; backing up to give myself room to put the condom on his hard cock.

I leaned in and licked the tip, eliciting a groan from Carlisle. "You want to be on top?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll probably have to switch positions though. My legs had a real nice workout just a minute ago."

Laughing softly, he said "I think I can handle that."

Once I finished rolling on the condom, I climbed back on top of Carlisle. Positioning him at my entrance, I slowly sunk down.

"You're still so wet," he growled.

"You do that to me," I said as I lifted myself up to drop back down again.

Carlisle reached up and began playing with my breasts again. It felt so good but I could feel the burn in my thighs as I pushed myself up and down.

"Wanna switch?" I asked.

Carlisle kissed me and rolled us over.

He began rolling his hips, thrusting sharply into me.

"Oh Carlisle!" I shouted. "Harder!"

He gladly complied, continually hitting the same spot inside that was making me crazy.

"Are you gonna come for me again, Bella?" he asked, not faltering in his pace.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Ugh. I can feel you. Shit that feels so good," he whispered. His breath fanned across my face.

I leaned up to kiss him and I could feel his cock pulsing with his release.

Pulling out of me, Carlisle leaned off the edge of the bed tossing the condom in my trash.

"Fuck, that was amazing," he said pulling the covers up over us. "Can I stay the night?"

"I really want you to," I tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. "But I thought you said we had to start being more careful?"

"We'll start worrying tomorrow. For now I want to curl up and go to sleep with my girlfriend."

I grinned up at him. His eyes were shining with happiness. "I think that sounds like a plan." I kissed him. "Goodnight, Carlisle."

"Night Bella."

I drifted off to sleep, tangled up with Carlisle. Things couldn't be better right now.

**A/N: Sooooo how was it? Leave me a review. Please? I'm not above begging *gives you sad puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all sorry it took so long for an update. I was deep into the Hunger Games, no excuse but damn that book series is good! Thanks to my wonderful betas NaughtyHB and my twin Q for getting this chapter turned around so quickly. I don't own Twilight but I do own a pair of knock off shoes that look like Rob's Nikes :)

On with the chapter.

Waking up in Carlisle's arms was one of the greatest feelings ever. I yawned quietly and tried to stretch within the confines of his arms. When I shifted he squeezed me tighter. But the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom was more important than staying right where I wanted to be most, in his arms.

I quickly kissed his pouty lips and untangled myself from both him and the bed sheets. We fell asleep right after sex and we were both still naked. I grabbed his shirt and threw it on over my head as I went running from the room.

While washing my hands I stared at my reflection. Face slightly pink from being warm in bed, hair a complete disaster from his hands, lips so red from kissing his lips. I started getting more heated the longer I stood staring in the mirror.

I grabbed the mouthwash and quickly rinsed and spat. With minty fresh breath, I ran into my room. Carlisle was laying splayed out, the sheet barely covering him. I slowly stalked up to the bed looking for the best angle to get back in without waking him right away.

Slipping my right knee up on the bed next to his left side I slowly turned and placed my left leg on the other side so I was straddling his stomach. Leaning forward I brought my mouth down to his and placed a kiss on his top lip, then the bottom. I alternated placing light kisses and nibbles all over.

I could see his eyes fluttering around behind his lids and I could feel his arousal waking. I started crawling backwards, kissing his sternum, pecs, abs, and lower.

I slid the sheet off him completely and he groaned, finally waking fully.

"Bella?" he groggily asked.

"Shhh." I whispered. "I just wanted to say good morning."

He cocked his head slightly to the side. "Morning?"

"Good morning."

"Good morning?" he asked.

"It will be." I smirked and leaned down. I heard Carlisle take in a shuddering breath when I took him into my mouth. In the back of my mind I knew we were on a schedule, he had to be out of the house by noon. But for now I was concentrating on my job, which I took very seriously.

Carlisle groaned when I rotated my wrist while pumping his shaft up and down with my hand and mouth. I could feel his thighs tighten and flex. I hummed and he moaned, which spurred me on. I peeked up from under my lashes, seeing Carlisle lying comfortably with his hands throw up behind his head; staring, watching with hooded eyes.

I clenched my thighs together trying to get some friction. Seeing him look at me that way lit me up from the inside out. It was like a fire I couldn't contain and I needed something, anything because I never wanted him to stop looking at me like that.

"Bella, stop," he said, it was barely audible. I pulled back and let go of his cock with a pop.

"Why, what's wrong?" I was confused.

"I need you. I need to be buried inside of you. Watching you, with my cock between your lips and you rubbing your thighs together - I either need to be buried deep inside your pussy or you better get ready because I'm about ready to explode in your mouth."

My jaw was practically on the floor. Carlisle talking dirty to me was so fucking hot. Without another thought I climbed on top of him and sank down on his hard cock.

We both let out a breath at the same time. It felt so good.

Carlisle startled me by sitting up quickly so we were nose to nose. The intensity of his stare knocked the breath out of me. Crushing his lips to mine, I grabbed two fists full of his hair. He was kissing me as deeply as he was inside of me.

I started to move, grinding my hips.

We were getting more frantic in our movements. His tongue exploring my mouth, his teeth biting my bottom lip and his hands gripping my hips, guiding me. I was holding onto his hair so tight I thought I would rip it out. He didn't seem to mind though.

Carlisle pulled back slightly, "Babe, slow down," his breath fanned across my face as his grip on my hips tightened.

"I can't... I can't slow down. I'm almost there." My eyes widened pleadingly, seeing the heat in his gaze. "Don't make me. I can't... so close." I whispered.

I could see the effort it was taking him to hold off, for me.

"Just a little more... I need just..." I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"I love seeing you in my shirt, but it needs to go." Carlisle reached down and pulled it up over my head. "Much..." he groaned, "better."

I leaned back changing the angle he was hitting. He leaned forward capturing my breast in his mouth. He licked and bit down lightly making me scream and see stars. I was coming so hard for him. "Oh Carlisle, Carlisle." I kept repeating his name like a mantra.

When the euphoria started to wear away I could hear him grunt "I'm coming."

I felt him pulse inside of me, which sent another tremor through my body.

I fell to the bed beside him and snuggled up against his side. "You're amazing. You know that?" he asked.

I buried my face in his neck breathing in the scent of him; his sweat, me, us, our sex, all mingled together. I scraped my teeth along his collarbone. "No. You are." I breathed out.

He chuckled. "Okay so we both are. You wanna catch your breath, then take a shower with me?"

I squeezed my eyes closed and nodded frantically yes. Carlisle ran his hand gently over my hair as I snuggled even closer.

After resting for a few minutes we got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Can you wait here for just a sec?" I asked Carlisle shyly. Scrunching my nose and pointing towards the door, I was awkwardly gesturing my need for a minute to take care of business. "I just need to... yeah."

He just laughed and put his arm out like Vanna White, presenting the bathroom to me. Rolling my eyes at him, I shut the door and chuckled thinking to myself how much of a dork he could be sometimes.

When I finished up I started the shower to get the water warmed up. Opening the door, Carlisle stood with a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing, you ready for that shower?" He waggled his eyebrows with a smile on his face.

I jerked my chin for him to follow me into the bathroom. The water was starting to steam up the glass shower door when we got inside.

Carlisle grabbed for the shower wash and my loofah. Lathering it up with bubbles, he gently took my left hand and began running the soap up and down my arm. Switching hands, he began to lather up my other arm full of soapy bubbles. He trailed his hand with the loofah up over my shoulder and turned me so my back was facing him.

Switching between the loofah and his hand, Carlisle was running bubbles all over me while rinsing and running his fingers over my sensitive skin to wash the suds away. I leaned back into him as he brought both his hands around to my front. He was gently washing along my body while I was getting more and more turned on by the moment. When his soapy hands reached my breasts I took in a stuttering gasp.

Carlisle leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "You like getting clean after being so dirty?"

I gulped and moaned as his hands went further down. I felt the splash as the loofah fell from Carlisle's hand and landed on the shower floor.

His lips trailed along my collarbone and the side of my neck. I had my eyes closed as he whispered again, "Do you like getting clean? Because I think we might have missed a spot or two."

I grabbed onto his forearms and squeezed as he kept sweeping his hands in a circular motion lower and lower. His teeth sank into my shoulder as his fingers reached where I was aching for his touch. My body jolted at the sensations.

His middle finger teased my clit as he kissed along my shoulder where he had bitten. Standing flush against Carlisle, I could feel his erection pressing into my hip. I rolled my hips with the movement of his hand, needing more pressure.

Groaning, I reached up and grabbed his wet hair to keep myself balanced. I could feel my orgasm coming and was getting ready so I didn't fall from the sensation. His fingers became more insistent, rubbing and flicking quickly over my clit. My knees locked and my mouth opened but no sound came out as my orgasm tore through me.

I sagged into Carlisle's arms, unable to stand on my own for a moment.

"God that was..."

"So fucking hot." Carlisle finished my sentence for me.

"Your turn?" I asked peeking over my shoulder.

"We don't have to right this minute. I can wait."

I gave him a look that said "Seriously?" and he just shrugged. I shook my head and reached for the soap. I lathered my hands and reached for his hard cock. I swiped my thumb over the tip then grabbed him in my palm.

His eyes were intense, I couldn't look away. I gripped him with two hands and slowly pumped him. I bit my lip and his eyes flickered to my mouth then down to where my hands were stroking him. I couldn't look away from his lust filled gaze as I began pumping faster. Carlisle's hips were gently pressing forward.

He leaned his forehead down to mine, his breath washing over my face. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as his breaths became more shallow. Carlisle groaned "Fuck, I'm gonna come." I kept moving my hands in time with his slight thrusts. His cock jerked as he came with a grunt.

"We should probably get out of the shower before we use up all the hot water."

"There won't be much hot water in my future," he said. "Just lots of cold, cold showers."

Bending over to shut off the water, Carlisle groaned again. "What?" I asked.

"We need clothes, you're killing me here."

I laughed stepping out on the bath mat with him. "How about towels to start?"

"Towels, then food. I'm starving. Who needs workouts when I have you?" He said leaning forward and lightly kissing me.

"I know, right? Let's get all lazy and just have lots and lots of sex?"

"I like your thinking." Carlisle said and patted my towel covered ass.

"Clothes and food. Move it Mister." I said sternly pointing towards my bedroom.

"How much time do we have?"

"Just a few more hours. Ben is coming for tutoring then my dad will be home." I said with a pout.

"We should go into Seattle next weekend. A pre-graduation celebratory dinner, just the two of us?"

I hugged Carlisle closely. "I like your thinking." I echoed his earlier sentiments.

I didn't want to think about what would happen after graduation. I got my early admittance to the University of Washington and Northwestern Illinois, but I couldn't start thinking about that now. I didn't have much time to decide. However, I wanted to live in my little Carlisle and Bella bubble for a while, before real life got in the way. Before I had to start thinking about being separated from him and my dad. It was time for me to grow up and throw on my big girl panties, I just wasn't ready.

A/N: I know we didn't progress much in this chapter, just a good old lemon. As always please let me know what you think.

Oh and bonus this week, a fic rec! Check out my beta Q aka laureate04's story Somewhere in Brooklyn www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/8010997/1 it's really really good. You won't be sorry you started reading.


	7. Chapter 7

9

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day! I'm back with a chapter, finally getting these two kids on their date. Special thanks to my beta Q, you rock! Thanks for helping me work out all the kinks, and making quick work of the chapter. I won't make you wait any longer, this is probably the longest chapter of the story so far, I hope you like it.**

The following week flew by quickly; a few more tutoring sessions with Ben, working on my final term papers of the year, sneaking some time in to see Carlisle, but we didn't get much alone time. Stolen kisses here and there, I was getting desperate.

Our dinner date night was tonight and I still hadn't come up with a lie to tell my dad. We had to make it to Seattle around 6:30 so we could make our 7:00 reservations.

Carlisle said we should leave around 3 in the afternoon, so I was getting ready early. I called Angela and asked if I could park my truck at her house, that I had some errands to run in Seattle and I didn't want to bother her with driving since she had to watch her brothers. When she asked how I was getting there I just said a friend was driving me. I put her off questioning me about which friend by swiftly changing the topic to Ben and prom.

I felt bad about diverting Angela's attention but the less she really knew the better. I would tell her eventually, but for now I had to make sure to keep this secret so Carlisle wouldn't get in trouble.

I decided the simplest lie was best and texted my dad to let him know I was going to spend the day with Angela studying for finals and helping her watch her brothers and would likely not be home until later. He never questioned when I was going to spend time with Angela. Since her father was a well respected Pastor and Charlie has known him since they were in grade school together; he trusted when I said I was there, that I really was.

-0-

After dropping off my truck at Angela's house I started walking. I was kicking myself for not thinking more clearly because walking in my light dress, I was freezing. I wanted to look nice for my date with Carlisle. We never had much of an excuse to dress nicely or wear clothes to begin with, so I went all out with this outfit.

My dress was this little dark grey number, fitted to the waist and flaring a little at the hip to show off my slight curves. The skirt wasn't obscenely short, just short enough to show a lot of leg and for me to freeze my ass off. My cropped black pea coat wasn't helping much either, my warmer coat was not nearly fancy enough to wear to a restaurant in Seattle. I grumbled to myself "Why does it have to be so cold in May?"

I did remember to pack a bag with my clothes to wear back in the door at home and my heels. No way was I walking to meet up with Carlisle wearing my heels. My feet would take a beating in the time I did wear them, no sense in suffering longer than I needed to.

I walked the three blocks to Carlisle's condo in my hot pink Nike's and he was waiting in the parking lot for me. Leaning up against his black Mercedes. Whistling I shouted "Nice ride!" He looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Pfft, this old thing?" he rolled his eyes and opened his arms so I could embrace him. We rocked from side to side for a few seconds. Pulling back Carlisle looked into my eyes and said, "You look beautiful."

I ducked my head and buried my face in his chest. "Thanks," I giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself handsome; you're looking like quite the bad boy."

Carlisle was wearing all black. Black suit, black shirt, black tie, black shoes, and black coat over his suit. He looked devilishly delicious.

"I look like a bad boy?"

"Yeah the suit, the coat, everything just screams trouble."

Carlisle just shook his head at me, in all likelihood not believing what I was saying. He just didn't know how amazing he looked in a suit.

"We should probably get going."

"Let's go." I lifted to my tip toes and gave him a light kiss. He leaned in and pulled me closer, bringing our lips together for a longer one. When we broke apart, he took my bag off my shoulder. "What's in here?"

"My clothes to wear home. I can't walk in from 'babysitting with Angela' wearing a dress and heels," I laughed.

"I'll put your bag in the trunk." Carlisle pressed the button on his keys to pop the trunk.

"Oh, hang on." I reached for the zipper on the bag, and grabbing my shoes I closed it back up. "As you were," I said with a smile and flourished wave of my hand towards the trunk.

After placing my bag down, Carlisle walked with me to the passenger's side of the car, he manually unlocked the door and opened it to help me in. After sitting down, I placed my shoes on the floor by my feet and pressed the button to unlock the doors.

"You watch too many movies, you do know that right?" he asked me with a smirk as he slid into the driver's seat.

Biting my lip I replied, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say Bella." Then he turns and puts his arm over the back of my seat to back out of his spot. Leaning in a bit, he whispered in my ear "_Listen to me, kid. If she doesn't reach over and lift up that button so that you can get in, that means she's a selfish broad and all you're seeing is the tip of the iceberg. You dump her and you dump her fast._"

"And _I_ watch too many movies? You can quote the whole freaking thing! All I did was unlock the doors," I replied.

"Calm down killer. A Bronx Tale is my favorite movie of all time. I'm just teasing you. I already knew you weren't a _selfish broad_." Kissing my temple, Carlisle finally backed out of the spot so we could get started on our journey to Seattle.

"You know I'm a bit surprised at you," I said staring at Carlisle's profile as he was driving.

"Why, what did I do?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just out of all the DeNiro movies you could love; your favorite is A Bronx Tale. Just doesn't make any sense. Not Goodfellas, which is my favorite incidentally, not even The Untouchables or Casino? Hell he's even a funny neurotic mobster in Analyze This _and _Analyze That. I don't know why but you seem like the kind of guy that would enjoy a mobster flick."

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for mobster flicks, or DeNiro. I'm not quite sure which."

"Well let me put it to you this way, think of every mobster movie you can come up with in the next minute and times that by five. That's about how many mobster movies I've seen and I loved every one of them, with or without DeNiro."

"I never would have thought that about you, Bella."

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me. There are a lot of things I don't know about you, and this Bronx Tale confession is kind of worrisome to me, makes me question our whole relationship." His eyes flickered to mine quickly then back to the road.

"You can't be serious." His face looked puzzled.

"Of course I'm not serious! I wouldn't give up this relationship over a stupid movie."

He gasped. "Well if you call my favorite movie stupid again I might just have to break up with _you_."

I grabbed his right hand that was resting on the gear shift and twisted our fingers together. "I don't think you will."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" he asked.

I brought his hand up to my lips and placed a kiss on the back, then another on the side of his wrist. Flipping his hand over in mine I placed another kiss on the center of his palm. "Because you love me too much."

Biting my lip for bringing up the idea that he loves me, I glanced out the window to see we were just leaving the Forks town limit. I was glad we were enjoying a nice conversation, minus my little slip; I was concerned we wouldn't really have anything to talk about. We never really had a reason to seriously talk, our relationship was mostly sex. I did want more though, so this whole trip would be a way to know if there was a possibility for a real relationship.

Our conversations flowed freely with music playing quietly from the radio. But I just knew he was going to ask me something important when our conversation started to die down and he became quiet and contemplative.

"Just ask, whatever it is that you want to ask me, I can't take you stewing anymore. Is it what I said before?" I blurted.

"I am not stewing," Carlisle said adamantly. "I was just curious as to what your plans are after graduation, the last time I asked you were pretty short with me."

Ignoring the fact that he didn't mention the whole love thing, I started. "Well... okay, honestly? I've applied and gotten early admittance at a couple schools that I'm kind of excited about the University of Washington and Northwestern Illinois; I just can't really decide where I want to go. I haven't even heard back from all the schools I've applied to just yet. I can't decide if I want to try and go to a University in Florida so I can be near my mom for the next four years or if I want to stay near my dad. Or even go and do something crazy like move to New York or Illinois by myself. Any of those prospects are daunting. I don't know how people decide. Just pin up acceptance letters to a board and throw a dart? This decision could affect the rest of my life, not just the next four years. Then there's you to think about. I'm not going to make my decision based on wanting to be with you because I really think we could last, even doing the whole long distance thing. It's just, God I don't know what to do." I finally stopped when I ran out of air.

"Bella, I wish I could say something to make your decision easier," Carlisle interjected before I could open my mouth and start rambling again. "No matter what though, it's going to come across sounding selfish. I want to be with you and would love if you went to school near me. What would make you happy?" he asked.

"That's the thing; I don't know what will make me happy. I'm sitting on this huge decision because everything rides on it. My future, our relationship, I don't really want to think about it." I whined.

"Listen Bella, I don't mean to pressure you. That's not my intention. I want you to just really think about it because it is a big decision. Graduation is right around the corner and I just want you to be sure of your plans. No sense in missing out, letting great opportunities pass you by, because of procrastination."

He gently squeezed my hand, letting me know by his simple touch that he was serious without being overbearing about it.

We drove in a comfortable silence as we made our way from the ferry.

The closer we got to Seattle the more excited I got. I couldn't wait for the dinner portion of our date so we could give each other our undivided attention. He wouldn't be focused on driving and I wouldn't be worried about my future plans, we would be in the here and now.

We ended up fighting over control of the music. Carlisle loves music from the 80s; hair bands, metal, instrumental ballad love songs. I prefer 90s music; hip-hop, pop, punk, and rock. I would chalk these differences up to our ages.

Finally, I changed the station to smooth jazz. He laughed at me, but it prevented us from fighting over the music and mellowed us out.

Charlie loved to listen to smooth jazz but that was our little secret. My gruff Police Chief father couldn't let people know he did anything other than watch sports on the TV and fish. But I knew all of his dirty little secrets like his love of jazz, fudge, and House Hunters. The last one might have been my fault since I always leave the TV tuned into HGTV.

Carlisle and I just relaxed for the rest of the ride into Seattle. When he pulled up to the restaurant we were greeted by a very cheerful valet. He opened my door and helped me out before running around the car to grab the keys from Carlisle.

I looped my arm through Carlisle's as we walked into the restaurant. Going up the front steps, reading the awning, Il Terrazzo Carmine, I knew I was in for some great Italian food. They were just shown on Check, Please and I had been dying to try it.

"You tricked me! I thought we were going to some stuck up snobby place. Did I tell you I wanted to come here?"

Carlisle chuckled, "You may have mentioned it when we were on the phone last week, but I think you were really tired and just rambling on the verge of sleep."

"That sounds like something I would do. Thank you for bringing me here," I said as I kissed his cheek.

We walked up to the hostess stand where a very beautiful woman was standing greeting the guests.

"Welcome to Il Terrazzo Carmine, I am Gianna. Do you have a reservation?" she asked with a slight Italian accent.

"Hello, yes we have a reservation. Carlisle Cullen."

The woman, Gianna, looked in her book and quickly back to Carlisle. "Mister Cullen, right this way."

We followed her to a table for two near the back of the restaurant. It was busy, filled with many other people enjoying a Saturday night dinner out.

Carlisle pulled out my chair and I sat at the table lit with tiny tea candles. After he sat down Gianna handed us each a menu and wine list. "Your waiter, Marcus, will be over to take your orders. Will you be having any wine tonight? I can send over our sommelier if you need."

"No, thank you, we won't be having wine tonight. I'll take an Amstel or whatever is on tap. Bella?"

"Sparkling water."

"Will that be all or can I get you started with antipasto?" Gianna asked Carlisle, doing her best to ignore me completely.

"Can we start with Parmigiana Di Melanzane?" I asked not even bothering to look at the menu. I love eggplant and that was what one if the diners ordered on Check, Please; so I just had to have it.

Carlisle just sat smirking looking down at his menu.

"Yes, right away ma'am," Gianna said, and took her cue to leave us.

"You're adorable when you're jealous," he winked.

"I am not jealous! I just don't like being ignored," I huffed, doing my best to not look jealous but failing miserably.

I pretended to study my menu, but knew exactly what I wanted. When our waiter Marcus came over to the table he placed our drinks down.

"Hi, I'm Marcus; I'll be your waiter this evening. Are you ready to order?" he asked looking expectantly between Carlisle and myself.

"I know what I'm ordering; do you know what you want yet?" I asked looking over to Carlisle.

"I think I'm ready, but you should order first." he said looking back down at his menu.

"Okay, now I'm going to completely butcher this Italian but, I'll have the Zuppa Di Cavolo to start and Gnocci Sorrentia for my main course." I smiled at Marcus and handed him my menu.

"Great choices. The cauliflower soup is the best. You didn't butcher that at all." Marcus smiled at me then turned to Carlisle. "And Sir, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the Insalata Cesare and Filetto Con Pancetta & Pignoli," he said in the most flawless Italian. And my jaw dropped.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," I said, stunned.

"I'll be right back with your appetizer." Marcus took his cue to leave.

"Um, yeah, my mom is Italian and speaks fluently. I spoke Italian with her when I was a kid, then took courses through high school and college so I could read and write it too."

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm really glad we did this," I said reaching over and grabbing his hand that was absentmindedly drumming on the table cloth. "There's so much I want to know about you, we need to do this whole _talking_ thing more often."

"We really do." Carlisle began stroking the top of my hand with his thumb.

We were starring at each other in our own little world when Marcus came to drop off our appetizer.

We dug in right away and I was completely blown away by the food. The eggplant with mozzarella and sauce was heavenly.

Then, before I knew it Marcus was bringing my extremely hot soup and Carlisle's weird lettuce things, which I ate a ton of. Before our main course arrived I was nearly stuffed but there was no way I wasn't eating my potato dumplings; besides the soup, they were the one thing on the menu I had to eat.

Carlisle shared some of his steak with me and I fed him pieces of potato dumplings from my fork. We were laughing, talking and just really having a great time.

By the time Marcus came to pick up our plates to make us to go boxes, I was on the verge of tears I was so full.

"Bella, want some dessert?" Carlisle asked, not even trying to make me laugh by turning it into some sort of sexual innuendo.

"I will burst if I eat another bite," I whined.

"Come on, we'll walk it off by the water, we can't leave here without tiramisu."

At that, I got my second wind. "Marcus we'll have one tiramisu to split and the check, please."

"Right away." Marcus ran off to get our dessert.

"I think I've come to a decision about next year." I blurted.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Carlisle asked with a grin.

"Well I can't imagine not being able to do things like this, dates on weekends and just seeing you whenever I want, seeing as we can't really even do that now, so I think I'm going to stay here go to University of Washington."

"Not that it isn't something I want, to see you every day, but I well... I was sort of thinking of going back to school. Medical school and... I've been accepted at Northwestern. So if you wanted to go with me to Chicago, well, I'd really like that."

For the second time of the night my jaw dropped, stunned. "You... want to... go to medical school... at Northwestern? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't want to say anything because I just wanted to be with you, but that's where I really want to go. We could have saved this trouble of my indecision if you would have told me."

"I didn't want you to move away from your dad just for me. But knowing you would stay here for me, well I wanted you to decide on your own and it's just my luck you got early admittance to Northwestern," he shrugged.

I got up from my chair and walked to his side of the table, other patrons be damned, and threw my arms around his neck, crashing my lips to his. Carlisle pulled me onto his lap and deepened the kiss.

We were sitting in the middle of a fancy restaurant making out like a couple of kids behind the bleachers. We heard a throat clear and looked up to find Marcus there with our dessert.

He placed it on the table in front of us. "She said yes," Carlisle beamed at him. Marcus looked confused, then shocked, and happy. Before he could run off to, I don't know start planning a wedding for two strangers, I interjected. "We're moving to Chicago."

Marcus laughed and put the check on the table, "I thought for sure..." he blushed and looked down.

"Maybe one day," Carlisle said, smiling as I turned to kiss him once again.

We fed each other tiramisu until the plate was empty. Carlisle paid the check and we strolled out of the restaurant hand in hand. Carlisle got the car from the valet and we took off to finish the rest of our date.

**A/N: Was it as good for you as it was for me? A few quick things; the restaurant is a real place in Seattle, they were featured on Check, Please a TV show based in many cities, Seattle happens to be one of them, I was kinda stoked to hear that since it's a pretty popular show here in Chicago. I am addicted to HGTV and I thought it would be funny to have Charlie addicted to it as well. Please tell me I'm not the only crazy person that is tuned into that channel nearly 24/7?**

**Also another little side note: Kristen Stewart, in an interview from Cannes, said that Robert DeNiro is her favorite actor. You can read it here http:/www(dot)robsessedpattinson(dot)com/2012/05/robert-pattinson-talks-about-few-of-his(dot)html I happened to write that part of my chapter, where Bella admits her love of DeNiro, nearly two weeks ago, so it was a shock and pretty awesome coincidence. Speaking of Cannes and Robert... how hot was Rob at Cannes?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the long wait between chapters! I was working on a o/s for a contest with my beta laureate04, we did not win but we expanded the story into a short multi-chapter fic that we are really proud of, you can check it out if you'd like s/8283225/1 **

**Thank you for your patience and support with this little story. Thanks to my betas, my two Muskateers, laureate04 and Naughty for polishing up this chapter. I don't own Twilight but I do own a delightful Edward Cullen bag clip that I received as a birthday gift.**

After leaving the restaurant, Carlisle and I drove around downtown Seattle. It looked so beautiful all lit up; like a glowing beacon for a fun night life.

We drove along the waterfront, holding hands and just enjoying each others company with the windows down, breathing in the salty air coming off the water.

Carlisle pulled over and parked in a small lot off a dock. We walked along the dock hand in hand, watching boats gently sway with the drifting of the water. The lights from the city were twinkling back from their reflection in the gentle waves.

"Bella, I'm so relieved we have a plan for next year. I couldn't imagine going away without you. I would feel like I'm leaving a huge piece of myself behind if I had to go and you stayed behind."

I halted our movement and looked into his eyes. All I could see was sincerity written across his face. "If I had to be without you next year I know I would survive, but just barely."

"I swear to you, I won't go anywhere without you Bella. I... I love you," Carlisle said in barely a whisper.

Grabbing his face between my hands I searched, looking for him to back out, to tell me he's not sure. But I knew it would never come. He wouldn't have been so excited about me moving halfway across the country if he wasn't sure of his feelings for me.

I pulled his face down towards mine, "I think I love you too," I whispered back, pressing my forehead to his and closing my eyes.

"Think? Or know?" Carlisle asked with a tilt of his head bringing our lips just that much closer.

"Know. I think. I've never been good with saying what I feel. What I feel for you I can't describe, it's like a tightening in my chest when you're not around. And when you are? It's worse but in a good way. I probably sound crazy to you. Just know that what I feel for you is the greatest feeling, and nothing I've ever felt before." Carlisle crashed his lips to mine.

I moaned into his mouth and he slid his tongue into mine caressing my tongue with his. We were making out like a couple of teenagers on their first date. Of course we were on our first real date, but we weren't teenagers, at least Carlisle wasn't.

"I need you," I whimpered.

"Let's get to the hotel." He pulled back smiling.

We hurriedly walked to the car and rushed to the hotel. Carlisle checked us in with our bags in hand.

The man behind the desk handed Carlisle the keys to our room and we thanked him, taking off for the elevator. It was an agonizing wait for the elevator car to reach the lobby but when it did and we finally climbed in, we attacked each other again. Our kisses were frenzied after I jumped into Carlisle's arms.

The elevator dinged letting us know we had reached our floor. Without putting me, or our bags down Carlisle walked down the hall towards our room. I took the key from him and reached awkwardly behind me to slide the key into the lock. I pushed the door open and Carlisle walked through the door. He didn't stop until he reached the bed, dropping me right on top.

I heard the door click shut. "I need you Carlisle, right now, don't make me wait."

"Oh sweetheart whatever you need, it's yours," he said, leaning over me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I sat up and reached down to stroke him through his pants. Carlisle was quick to move my hands out of the way so he could get my dress up and over my head. After my dress was discarded, I fell back to my elbows watching Carlisle get undressed.

I watched as he removed his clothes, one torturous piece at a time. When he finally removed his last piece, his black boxers, I licked my lips in anticipation. His cock sprang free hard and ready for me.

I rubbed my thighs together getting a bit of the friction I needed. Carlisle climbed over me on the bed, reaching around he unclasped my bra and began nipping and kissing at my flesh. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought our hips together. Instead of removing my panties, Carlisle just shifted them to the side and ran his fingers over my clit. "Inside, I need you inside of me," I whined. Carlisle made another pass over my clit then removed his fingers and slammed into me. I moaned as he began fucking me.

Carlisle was pumping in and out at a punishing rhythm. Pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in. He growled, "these panties need to go." Reaching down, he grabbed both sides and tore them right off my body. I shuddered as he smashed his lips to mine again. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed into his ass with my heels. Spurring him on, harder and faster.

Arching my back, my breasts pushed up into his chest. Carlisle pulled me closer in a tight embrace and leaned back leaving me straddling his hips as he continued to thrust into me.

I slammed down on him and swiveled my hips. Carlisle grunted and kissed my neck, biting down on the sensitive spot near my shoulder. "More," I moaned. "I need more."

"Whatever you want, Bella," he said as he stood up and slammed me into the wall. His hands were on my ass holding me up as he continued to slam into me. It felt so good, the feeling was more intense and his grunts and whispered words were only aiding in the intensity.

My legs began to shake and I gripped harder. "No, Bella, not yet! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Again, we'll just have to do it again. I'm so close." I whispered and gasped. "Just... right there."

"Oh right there? You. need. me. right. there." He punctuated each word with a thrust.

"Fuck! Carlisle!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me like a white hot fire. He stilled, spilling inside of me. Carlisle lowered my legs, placing my feet on the floor and I stumbled right for the bed. "You okay sweetheart?" he asked with a laugh. I just gave him the finger and collapsed on the bed.

Crawling in bed beside me, Carlisle pulled the blankets out and covered us both. I snuggled into his chest.

"You didn't just have sex with me because I bought you dinner did you?" He asked, his chest shaking with uncontained laughter.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"I know it's kind of cliche to say this now, but since I already told you before, I love you Bella."

I looked up into his eyes and gave him my reply, "I love you too."

"You know you don't have to say it back." Carlisle sighed, brushing my hair back from my face.

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Because I _do_ love you. I'm sorry if what I said earlier made you think otherwise. I truly love you and even if I don't say it with words all the time, I need you to know it. You need to know it's just the way I am, okay? Feelings and mushy stuff aren't my forte, so I expect you to pick up the slack." I giggled and poked him in the chest.

"I think I can handle that." Carlisle grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips where he proceeded to kiss each finger tip.

"Yep, you'll do just fine with the mushy stuff." I smiled and winked.

We snuggled, deep under the covers, just relishing in the time we got to spend together. No immediate time limit hanging over our heads, no interruptions, just us.

Carlisle fell asleep wrapped around me. When I turned in his embrace and my hip shifted, I could feel him getting hard again. This time we would take things slow. This time we would make love. I don't think it would ever be 'just sex' with us anymore. We had something now. A real relationship. I hoped it could last four years of college, maybe an additional few years of grad school for me. I knew the path he was on would dictate where our relationship would go. The life of a medical student wasn't easy, but I had a feeling, deep down inside, that we would be fine. That our relationship was strong and we could survive anything thrown our way. Little did I know when we got home from our trip, there would be another complication to deal with.

~0~

After all of the fucking the night before, I was afraid I was walking funny. Carlisle assured me I wasn't and laughed at my crazy ass. We had room service deliver a tray of breakfast, which we ate in bed, naked.

Carlisle packed while I showered, and he came to join me when he was finished. "I left your clothes out for you, but everything else is packed and ready to go." Carlisle said as he lathered up his hands and washed my body. We teased and touched, in no hurry to leave the hotel. He took me gently against the shower wall, slowly, passionately. It was amazing to feel the love he had for me, not only in the way he took my body, or in the way I gave myself to him, but I could see it. In his eyes, his deep blue eyes swimming with emotion. "I love you," I whispered in his ear as he came.

We finished up in the shower and as Carlisle wrapped a big fluffy towel around me, he kissed my lips, "I love you Bella." We didn't need more words than that, as we got ready for our journey home.

Carlisle carried our bags down to the car where the valet was waiting with his Mercedes ready for us to make our trip home.

~0~

We weren't being smart, or careful, when Carlisle pulled up in front of Angela's house to drop me off at my car. I was kissing Carlisle like my life depended on it. As if I wouldn't be seeing him again. When we finally came up for air I said sadly "I have to go."

"I know," he sighed. "On the bright side, I'll see you tomorrow." Carlisle gave me one last kiss as I opened the door to get out of the car.

"Hey!" I heard Angela yell. I looked at her running from inside her house straight to the car. "Where the hell did he get _this_ car?" she hissed. "Seriously! Bella, how could you?"

She kept yelling as I stepped out of the car and walked to catch up with her as she flew towards the car. "Angela. What's wrong with you? Be quiet, the neighbors will hear you."

"I don't give a fuck about the neighbors," she yelled. I threw my hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Just stop! What is your problem?" I stared her down, needing to know where all of this was coming from all of a sudden.

"Ben!" she cried out, tears starting to spill. "How could you do this to me?"

"What? Angela, calm down. What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I called you. I called you both and... and... Coach?" My head whipped around to find Carlisle coming around the car. "I... uh..."

"Angela," I said calmly. "Did you think I was with Ben last night?"

"But... I..."

Carlisle took my hand and spoke to Angela, "As you can tell, Bella was not with Ben last night. And I would hope that this, situation, can stay between the three of us."

Angela looked confused, "I'm um, seeing Carlisle." I stated dumbly.

No sooner was my sentence out Angela's phone rang. Picking up she answered, "Ben?"

She listened for a minute, "Oh, you're sick? Yeah, it was a good thing you didn't come over then," she responded then mouthed the words "I'm sorry." to me.

I just smiled and shook my head, letting her know it was okay. I turned to Carlisle, ignoring the phone conversation behind me. "You better go," I kissed him again. "I'll straighten things out with Angela."

Carlisle kissed me once more and winked, taking off for his car. I watched him drive away and heard Angela telling Ben "bye."

"Bella, I'm so sorr-" Angela started but I cut her off.

"No need to apologize. It's my fault for lying to you."

"But I-" again, I cut her off.

"Please Angela, don't. It's over now. You were upset, you couldn't get a hold of either of us. It's not that far of a leap to think we were together when I wouldn't even tell you who I was with."

"I won't say anything Bella. I swear, your secret is safe with me. But why didn't you tell me? You can trust me," she whined.

"I know I can trust you, it's just the less people that know the better. I don't need my dad finding out. We're so close to graduation and he could get in a lot of trouble, it would probably be better if we just waited to see each other, but... I love him." Angela gasped and pulled me into a hug.

"You love him?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, and we're both moving to Chicago for school in August." Angela gasped again. She took my hand pulling me along behind her going inside her we got in her room she whispered "Tell me... everything!" she shouted the last part.

For the next hour or so, I told her everything. From the first time I saw him up until we arrived out in front of her house. She squealed and flailed, laughing at my stories and promising she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

When I left to go home, I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Charlie was already home, probably still sleeping after a late shift. I went to my room to unpack. When my phone rang with a text, I smiled and the weird feeling in my stomach went away with the three simple written words, "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Are you surprised? I'm back with another chapter so soon! It was either write or reply to reviews, which kicked ass last chapter btw. You all are cracking me up with your theories and words. I love it! Thank you.**

**I don't own Twilight, sadly. I do own a kindle that I read the shit out of fanfic on. Thanks to my betas laureate04 and NaughtyHB. You girls rock. Make my words all pretty and stuff. Let's get into this chapter, shall we?**

The last I heard from Carlisle was his text the night before, telling me he loved me. It wasn't unusual for us to not call or text after we had just spent so much time together, but that nagging feeling I had was back.

School had been uneventful, nothing much truly going on besides kids slacking off until finals came calling. After lunch, I had advanced Chem, then I would see Carlisle when I went to gym. He usually hung around the athletic office during his free period, working on the line up or team statistics. Walking into advanced Chem I felt off. I took my seat and spoke with Ben about him being sick the past weekend and how worried Angela was when she didn't hear from him.

Miss Platt walked in and announced a pop quiz. The class groaned as she got up to pass them around. "Bella, may I speak to you for a minute while they start the quiz? You can take it when we're done."

"Sure." I tried to read the look on her face, but I couldn't tell if something was wrong, or what it could have possibly been that she'd want to speak to me.

After the tests were handed out and the class started furiously scribbling, Miss Platt had me follow her into the hall.

"Bella. I'm concerned, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Platt? I... what?" I asked utterly confused.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here for you. I can help. I know this is a confusing time and sometime things happen. Girls have crushes, infatuation with someone older, someone with a level of power. Is he hurting you Bella?" Something behind the look in her eyes was telling me more than her words.

"Huh? Who? No one is hurting me." I tried to keep my expression neutral, but I was slipping. How dare she!

"Bella, I know you're seeing Mr. Cullen. He, as well as you, could get into a lot of trouble."

I shrugged out from under her hand. "Miss Platt. I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not seeing C-Coach," I stuttered, almost saying his name. The look she gave me made me blanch.

"Bella, I don't know who you think you're fooling but trust me when I say this will not end well. And it will be ending. Why don't we get back to class?" She motioned towards the door with a fake smile on her face.

I stood in the hall for a minute after she returned to the classroom. I had no idea what to do, but I knew I'd need to speak to Carlisle before making any rash decisions.

Sitting at my lab table I stared down at my pop quiz. The words on the page started to blend together, I gulped trying to quell the sick feeling in my stomach. Ben reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder making me jump. "Bella are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I..." clasping my hand over my mouth I grabbed my bag and ran from the classroom. The bathroom was at the end of the hall, but luckily I made it in time. It felt like everything I had eaten in my whole life came out of my mouth into the toilet in the girls bathroom.

Leaving the stall I went to rinse my mouth out at the sink and splash cold water on my face. The door creaked alerting me to someone about to walk in. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. As I was turning to head back into the stall and hide out, I heard Angela call out "Bella?"

When she saw me, she could clearly read everything written all over my face. "Oh Bella. Ben texted me. What happened?"

Dropping my hands to my sides I replied, "I... she knows."

"What? Who knows? What do they know?" Angela pulled me into a hug as I cried.

"Miss Platt, she knows about us. Me and Carlisle. She said that it was going to end, badly."

"Bella," Angela grabbed my face. "If Miss Platt knows, and she wanted things to 'end badly' wouldn't she have told someone already?"

"But..." I started, but she interrupted me.

"No Bella, if she wanted things to end badly she would go to the principal and get Carlisle fired and possibly arrested." I gasped at her words.

"Ang... what if she... tells my dad?"

"You two will just have to deal with it. I don't mean to sound insensitive Bella, but you two made the decision to see each other knowing you both could get into trouble. It sucks because of how close we are to graduation, but maybe if you deny it until after the ceremony nothing bad will happen. I mean unless you guys get married. They can't do anything if you're married." I stared at her wide eyed, she was clearly nuts! The slow smile that spread across her face made me want to hug her and shake her at the same time. "I'm teasing. Just talk to him, see what he has to say, okay?"

"Thanks Ang." I hugged her again. She actually made me feel a bit better.

The bell rang as we headed out of the bathroom. I went to the girls locker room to change for gym and Angela headed to her class on the other side of the building.

I walked into the field house and felt like everyone was staring at me, when in fact no one was even giving me a second glance. I sat down with my class just as Mr. McCarty clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Today we're running the mile!" Goddamn it! Could my day get any worse? I hardly had enough energy to be in gym, let alone run a mile. On any normal day this wouldn't be a problem, but today was just not a good day to run, after tossing my cookies, the last thing I felt like doing was run my ass off.

After taking attendance Mr. McCarty had us line up for our run. He blew his whistle and the class took off. Instead of running I walked over to Mr. McCarty.

"Hey Teach. I'm not feeling well. Is it cool if I just hang back?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Sorry Bella, I can't just have you hanging around. If you're not feeling good, why don't you go to the nurse?" he asked, checking the time on his stopwatch.

"Well I'm not..." I started, but then saw Carlisle walk into the office next to the water fountain. "Uh yeah actually can I get a pass?"

"I gotta stay with the class, just have Coach Cullen write you one in the office," he said, pointing to the door Carlisle just entered.

Nodding I turned and walked over to the office. After knocking on the door I let myself in. Carlisle was sitting at a desk with his back to me. Mr. Cameron was sitting at the desk facing me. "Hey Miss Swan, what can I do for you?"

"Um hi, I need a pass to the nurse, I'm not feeling well. Mr. McCarty told me to get Coach to write me one." I could see Carlisle's shoulders hunch, flinching from my words.

"I'll just get one for you." Mr. Cameron reached into the drawer on his desk and pulled out a pink pad of paper, scribbling on the pass he handed it to me with a smile. "I hope you feel better. Nothing serious?" he asked.

"No, nothing serious, lunch made a reappearance. I should be fine, just probably shouldn't be running around," I responded, watching as Carlisle's shoulders flinched again.

Mr. Cameron handed me the hall pass and I left the office, nearly in tears. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge me.

Esme was right, this was ending. I can't believe he would want to end things this suddenly. Without saying a word. No acknowledgement. Nothing.

Skipping the nurse, I went and got my bag from the locker room and left school.

Jumping in my truck I tried to get it to start, but of course it wouldn't. I turned the key. I turned the key again. The engine kept rumbling and sputtering, not coming to life. I hit the steering wheel. I hit it again and again. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks but didn't care to wipe them away.

I heard a knock on my window and jumped. James Davis was standing there staring at me. He motioned for me to roll down my window. "Hey, you okay?"

"I can't get my fucking truck to start." I huffed, annoyed at him for bothering my mini meltdown.

"Maybe I can help, pop the hood," he said.

"Uh, I'll just get it towed or something, thanks for the offer." Shaking my head I declined, not wanting him to think I owed him something for doing me this favor.

"Come on, four years of auto mechanics, I think I can handle this."

Rolling my eyes I huffed again, leaning forward to pop the hood. After a few minutes of tinkering James closed the hood and told me to try again.

On the first try my truck rumbled to life. "You're all set. Just get the hose on your radiator replaced. This won't hold up forever." James said with a smile.

"Thanks," I grumbled and looked down to throw the truck in reverse.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked, confused as to what he could possibly want to talk about.

"I don't know what happened to upset you today, but uh," he kicked the gravel under his feet. "Uh, would you want to go to prom with me?"

James, the guy who had been nothing but a complete jerk and total perv to me the last few years was looking utterly shy, and asking me to prom. He was asking me to prom?

None of this day was making any sense. "I, um, I can't afford to go. I'm sorry. It's not just the price of tickets, but a dress and shoes. I couldn't afford that. I've got a radiator hose to replace."

"I could replace it for you? Free of charge, of course," he said, still looking shy and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, I just wouldn't feel right doing that. I would of course take your help, if you still wanted to. But, yeah I'm just not the prom kind of girl." I said as I saw Carlisle walk out of the school headed towards the faculty lot. "Ah, actually James, on second thought. I'm sure I can find something to wear. Let's go to prom."

"Really?" He asked gaping at me like I was a lunatic. Which I was, a crazy, hormonal, mood swinging lunatic.

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile.

I mean, prom with James. How bad could that be?

**A/N: How bad could it be? There is a method to my madness. Don't go running for the hills just yet. Let me know what you think. Do you hate me? Love me? What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to see happen? I'm not making promises! The next chapter is already coming together in my head... oh and an Esme outtake. YAY**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took way too long to get this chapter written and out to you. Since the last chapter I have started a new job and it's taking up all of my time. My position at work has shifted a lot since I've started, and I'm excited about it. Unfortunately that means less time for writing. I'll try my best to get these chapters written and get this story to it's conclusion, can't leave these kids, or you, hanging. Mucho thanks to my beta's Laureate04 and NaughtyHB. Without them and their hand holding, this chapter never would have been written. It goes without saying that I don't own Twilight. But I do own... man I need more Twi merch, umm two Jem dolls(who knows Jem?)! Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

><p>Not hearing from Carlisle was driving me crazy. I didn't want to keep moping around the house. I knew it was annoying my dad. I pretty much went to school, came home and took a nap, made dinner and went to bed. Repeating the same process every day for the last week and a half.<p>

I kept trying to call Carlisle, get in touch with him somehow, but he wouldn't respond to my calls or texts. And if I did see him at school, he'd just ignore me. Angela tried to cheer me up with talk of prom and graduation but that only made things worse.

Jamie was hanging around a lot more too. He was, weirdly enough, being attentive and really sweet. He bought our prom tickets and was working out our plans with some guys from the team.

I got dressed and headed downstairs for some cereal before school. My dad was up sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, which was strange since he usually went straight to bed after his night shift.

"Hey dad what are you still doing up?" I asked, pouring some Cheerios in a bowl.

"I think we need to talk," he said with a sigh.

"About?" I pulled a chair out and sat down. "That doesn't sound good."

"Bella, I'm worried about you. What's going on with you? You pout around the house all day, I hear you cry in your room, what's the matter? I don't like this."

"It's nothing." I get up from the table with my bowl still practically full, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Kiddo it's not nothing. Look, you don't have to talk to me about whatever it is that's going on. But talk to someone. I don't like seeing you like this. Where is the Bella from just a few weeks ago? Is it me? Am I being too much, not enough? I never know how hard I should try with you, I don't want you to think I'm being too nosey."

I walked behind Charlie and throw my arms around him. "Dad it's not you. Believe me, okay?"

"Sure, kid. Sure," he pats my arm as I give another squeeze. We aren't a very affectionate family, but I want my dad to know how much he means to me. I'm just never good with the words.

I run up stairs before I start crying, I need to get myself under control before school. Haphazardly, I throw stuff into my bag and get dressed.

Arriving at school, it is like every other day. Jamie greets me at my truck, walks me to my locker and takes me to my first class. Conversation is easy, well easier than when we first started this ritual only a few days ago. Again and again, my days seem to mesh into one. Nothing ever changes, everything is always the same.

Jamie is at my locker before gym, it's a little different today, but a welcomed change.

"Hey," I smile at Jamie who is standing against my locker. "To what do I owe this visit?" I tease.

"I have a free period so I was going to do some lifting at the gym, thought I'd walk with you." he smirks and I bite my lip to stop from grinning like a fool. The attention is nice, but I have a knot in my stomach, a tiny ache that is accentuated every time I feel a little happiness.

I gesture to my locker, so Jamie knows to move so I can get my things. I drop my bag on the floor and dig through my locker for my gym clothes. "Shit." I squat down and start rifling through my bag. "Shit, shit, shit."

"What?"

"I was in a hurry this morning and didn't pack my gym clothes. Another point and my grade goes down a mark. If I hadn't left school early the other day I wouldn't be worried, but seriously who doesn't get an A in gym?" I rant. "So stupid, you forget your clothes, a point. Run a second late, a point. Roll your eyes at your teacher, point."

Jamie laughs, "I don't think my shorts will fit, but you can borrow my baseball t-shirt. They don't care what it is, as long as it says Forks High." He reaches into his bag and pulls out his shirt, handing it to me. "Plus, you'll be wearing my name."

I stand up and snatch it from his hands. "Thanks."

He leans down and picks up my bag and I shut my locker. I go to take the bag from him but Jamie just shakes his head. Throwing his arm around my shoulder we head down the hall towards the gym.

My steps falter when I look up and see Carlisle walking towards us. He is shuffling some papers around and not paying attention. I think he feels me staring and looks right at me. His eyes narrow and I shiver.

I can't quite understand the look Carlisle is giving me, or really giving Jamie. He broke things off with me. No, he didn't break things off he just ended it without warning, and not even in a way that would lead me to believe things were over. He just stops calling, texting, talking to me. That's a really shitty thing to do. I don't even want to think about him right now, but he is still all I think about.

"Hey coach." Jamie says, throwing out his fist from his hand not occupying space on my shoulder.

Carlisle gives him a fist pound, "Going to class I hope?" he asks sounding a bit annoyed.

"Nah I've got free period right now, thought I'd do a little lifting."

"Alright Davis, I'll see you at practice."

Jamie and I continue down the hall, like nothing happened. For Jamie, nothing did happen, but for me something did. I don't know what to think anymore. Carlisle was driving me crazy. He could live in his own little world where everything makes sense to him but not care to share with me. And I'll continue to do my own thing.

I still planned on graduating and moving to Chicago, with or without him I wanted to leave. Get out of this small town and do big things.

After Jamie dropped me off at the girls locker room, he took off for the weight room.

I saw Irina from my English Lit class and borrowed an extra pair of gym shorts from her. The looks I got from the other girls when I put Jamie's shirt on, was downright lethal.

Tying my hair up in a ponytail, I ran up to the gym. Nets were set up for volleyball as I sat by the other girls in my class. I tried to keep my back away from everyone so they wouldn't see Davis and the number 12 across my back, but it was a fruitless effort on my part. Everyone would see it regardless.

More than once I was hit with a volleyball by 'accident'. Mostly done by Jessica Stanley. She made no secret of her admirations for Jamie. Since he and I weren't technically anything besides prom dates, I let it roll off my back. I didn't need to worry about Jess or her attitude.

By the time class let out, my forearms were red and hurt like a motherfucker. I loved to play volleyball, but it was hell on my arms and wrists. Jamie came out of the weight room that was right off the gym. He was sweaty and had a towel around his neck, his basketball shorts were sitting low on his hips.

He looked hot. I walked over to him and he threw his arm over my shoulder. It felt nice, comfortable. "You're disgusting and sweaty."

"And?" Jamie asked with a laugh. "I don't hear you asking me to move."

"Just stating the fact." I giggled.

Mike Newton walked out behind Jamie and waggled his eyebrows. "So you hittin' it Davis?"

"Hittin' it better than you Newton!" he yelled and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Dude! Fuck you." Mike was struggling to get out from under Jamie's arm.

"Sorry bro, don't swing that way. But thanks for thinking of me." Jamie winked at me as he let go of Mike and shoved him away.

"You two," I pointed between them both. "Are adorable together."

Jamie walked up to me and kissed my cheek, "No, you're adorable."

I stood there staring after him. Jamie being this nice, sweet guy was definitely something I was used to. I could see myself eventually falling for someone like him. But I already had, Carlisle.

Angela ran up to me after school and begged me to go shopping with her for a prom dress. I didn't have a dress either, since I hadn't really planned on going to prom. I told Angela I'd meet her at her house after I ran my things home, and hit Charlie up for some cash.

"Dad!" I shouted as I walked in the front door.

"Huh what I'm up, I'm up." Charlie grumbled from his La-Z-Boy in front of the tv.

"Sure old man. What'cha watching?" Commercials were playing on ESPN.

"Mariners game. They're playing the White Sox, getting their asses kicked, pissing me off!" He bitched.

"Mm the White Sox? Rios playing for them today? He's cute!" I laugh when Charlie rolls his eyes.

"Yeah Bella, cute. Hey can you marry him and then support your dear old Dad in his retirement?"

"Uh yeah, support, with money. Speaking of money. Can I borrow some?" I asked biting my lip.

"What do you need money for?"

"I'm gonna go shopping for... prom dresses with Angela?" I stated it as a question.

"Whoa, you're going to prom?"

"Yes Dad! Don't sound so surprised." I yell.

"Well this is a far cry from this morning."

"I know I've been moping around but things are changing. No more worrying, okay?"

"Okay Bella. Here," my dad digs out his wallet. "Take my credit card. Get whatever you want. A dress, shoes, handbag."

I giggle. "I don't need a handbag or shoes. Are you feeling okay?" I feel his forehead and grumble "Handbag."

He swats my hand away. "Have fun shopping Bella. Aw damn!" He shouts pointing to the tv. "You see this shit? Terrible call Ump!"

I run out before I get sucked into the game.

At Angela's house, I knock on the door and wait for her on the porch.

She comes outside and we head to Port Angeles to do some shopping.

We're at a little boutique trying on dresses, we have to walk to the main part of the tiny shop to see each other in our dresses. After about the fifth dress we notice we have some admirers.

"Ugh what are they doing?" Angela asks.

"I don't know." I flip the one guy off that is gesturing to his crotch and thrusting his hips.

I hear him shout "You wanna?"

Turning to Angela, I notice her dress for the first time. It's really pretty.

"You have to get that one!" I gush. "It's perfect." The dress is midnight blue, strapless, and form fitting in the top but flows out under the bust. It's a floor length gown, it's very demure but flashy enough. Angela's dad will, hopefully, not have a heart attack, seeing her in the dress.

"You like it?" She asks shyly.

"Yes! I really love it!"

"I think you should put that silver one back on."

"I don't know, Ang. That one seems a little much." I complain.

"Yeah but that one you have on? So not you."

I look down at the pink and peach colored dress. It's short, has a ton of tulle and puffs out. It also looks like a cotton candy ice cream bar threw up on me.

"Maybe you're right." I make a face at myself in the mirror.

I go into the fitting room and put the silver dress back on. It's floor length, sparkly, has long sleeves but is completely backless with extra beading detail around the trim.

I walk out of the fitting room. "Are you sure about this one Angela?"

"You are stunning in that dress. If you do big flowing curls and pin them to the side. Oh that would be perfect."

I look at the price tag and wince. "I don't know about this one Angela. It's 89 dollars! My dad said I could get whatever I want, but I don't want to break the bank on it either."

"That's the price you'd pay at a major department store. The dress is likely half that. Let's go ask the sales lady before you put it back." Angela leads me to the registers where the woman is putting dresses on a rack.

"Excuse me, Molly?" Angela asks the woman, reading her name tag that's pinned on her black blazer.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Molly asks.

"We were wondering what's the price of this dress?"

Molly holds out her hand, gesturing for me to show her the price tag. I lift my right hand up and show her the tag. "It'll be about 60 after tax."

I cringe again. "I don't know Angela, it's still an awful lot for a dress I'm going to wear once."

"If you don't think you'll wear it again, we have a program where if you donate your dress back to the store to give away at the Prom Dress Exchange for next year we'll give you back 15%."

"What's Prom Dress Exchange?" Angela asks.

"Every year, we collect dresses and they are donated to the program where dresses are given away to lower income girls. We get some suits and tuxes to give away to the guys, but we don't get many of those. It's just our way of giving a full prom experience to those that couldn't otherwise afford it."

"Wow, that's amazing. I would definitely love to do that. I'll take the dress." I smile at Molly.

Angela and I head back to the fitting rooms to get changed so we can pay for our purchases. As I was placing the dress back on the hanger, I had an idea. "Hey Ang?"

"Yeah?" she responds.

"I was thinking, how many people do you think we could get to donate their dresses and suits after prom this year?"

"I'm not sure, we could probably get a bunch of dresses, but most of the guys rent their tuxes."

"I think we should do it. Get everyone we know to donate." I say leaving the dressing room.

Angela meets me and hugs me. "I think that's a great idea Bella."

* * *

><p>AN: So are you still with me? Don't run just yet. I swear you'll want to stick around for the next chapter. I know I promised an Esme POV and you'll get one, but plot changed and it'll make more sense if I wait. Trust me when I say it'll be good.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey hey! Long time no see. Sorry about that. No excuses. Let's just get back to the story shall we?

* * *

><p>I sat in front of my mirror just staring at myself. I skipped out of school early so I could have time to get ready for prom. Sighing, I picked up my brush and hair dryer. I blew it out straight and then began curling my hair into big, loose curls. The back of my dress was completely open so I wanted to show it off by pinning my hair over one shoulder.<p>

It took forever for me to get my hair just right. I wasn't sure why it mattered to me so much when I normally didn't care very much. Pulling out the big guns, I sprayed it down with a ton of hairspray so the curls wouldn't fall out before the night was through.

I brushed a light powder over my face so it wasn't shiny and then applied a pink blush. Working on my eyes was a bit harder because I wanted to look cute without looking like I did on any other day. After getting my makeup just right, I slipped out of my robe and into my dress.

The gown Angela talked me into was something I never would have chosen for myself. The long sleeves and floor length gave it the illusion of being more demure than it was. The dress was backless, the material was cut so low it barely covered my ass.

The material was silver sequins and very shiny. I was going to stand out in this dress, which was another thing I wasn't used to. I knew Jamie would have all the jocks looking at him and his date as the couple of the night. He was practically king of the school and tonight I would be the queen. I hadn't really thought much of it and now I was extremely nervous.

The knock at my door startled me. My dad poked his head in.

"Hey Bella, your date is here. Wow you look... that dress is very..." he stuttered over his words.

"You hate it?" I asked my face crumbling.

"No!" He shouted. "Well yes, but only because, wow, that is revealing."

I reached over and put on my shoes. "Help me up." I held out my hands for him to lift me to my feet. I busted out laughing finally noticing he was in complete cop uniform. "Dad, seriously!" I whined.

Charlie looked to his feet, blush coloring his cheeks. He reached down and grabbed my hands pulling me up. "I can't help it Bella. He needs to watch himself."

I rolled my eyes and huffed "Okay Dad. But I'm sure Jamie will be on his best behavior."

My dad walked ahead of me down the stairs, I wouldn't be surprised if his hand didn't twitch towards his gun belt.

Jamie was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding a box with a corsage. He looked really nervous until Charlie stepped out of the way. "Bella, you look amazing."

"Thanks, you look very handsome." He did look good. His tux was white satin and matched pretty well with my shiny silver dress. Jamie leaned in, and I'm pretty sure he was about to kiss me until my dad cleared his throat.

"I will be on duty tonight, so no funny business. I know how you kids get, with it being prom and all, but I still expect you to be on your best behavior. Absolutely no drinking, or drugs of any kind, and she is to be home by 1 am, not a minute later. You hear me?"

"Dad," I whine.

"Yes sir, I understand," Jamie said, backing up a half step and looking chastised.

I looked over at my dad trying to give him my serious face, but was failing miserably. I loved knowing that he cared about me, I just didn't want him scaring Jamie off before we could even get out the door.

Jamie was fidgeting with the box in his hands. "Here Bella, I got this for you. Angela told me about your dress, I hope you don't mind," he said, pulling out a white rose with silver glitter on the band for my wrist.

"I don't mind, it's kinda perfect, actually," I said, holding out my hand for him to slip the corsage around my wrist.

Charlie looked out the door, "I think your ride is waiting." he said as he waved to the people outside, in a not so friendly but more intimidating gesture.

"We're going to the Weber's house for pictures first, you're welcome to come along, Sir." Jamie looked all too uncomfortable extending the offer to my dad, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

"It's not every day your little girl goes off to prom," my dad said with a hint of a smile. "And, well, since I'm headed that way to get to the station. I'd really like that."

"Okay then, that's settled," I clapped my hands together. "Let's get this show on the road."

Jamie extended his arm so I could loop mine through his.

We jumped in the limo, with my dad trailing us in his police cruiser, and headed to Angela's house. The ride was short but slightly awkward. Jessica, Mike's date, was staring daggers at me. Mike was joking with Tyler, who was completely ignoring Irina his date. I talked and laughed with Irina about gym, and how I'd return her gym shorts some time before we graduated. Jamie just sat trailing his fingers up and down my shoulder that was closest to him, ignoring everyone.

I was more than happy when we pulled up to Angela's house. Jamie was the closest to the door so he got out first, and gave me his hand. Once we were all on the Webers' lawn, the atmosphere lightened. We got together for a few group photos, then individual couples.

Angela, Irina and I struck a Charlies Angel's type pose. Then my dad had to get in on it. "Well I am 'Charlie' you know," he grumbled then laughed.

"You kids better get out of here," Mrs. Weber shooed us away. "Don't want to miss the dinner."

She was right, if we had stayed any longer we would have missed the dinner and pictures at the hotel.

Walking into the ballroom of the hotel, I was floored. It was decked out in our school colors, which on any other day I would have thought tacky, but they used the richer blues and golds to make it warm and inviting.

Mike ran ahead and grabbed a table for us, intimidating the couple that was already seated into leaving for another one.

I felt him before I saw him, a light electrical feeling flowed through me. Turning to my left, Carlisle was sitting at a table with other faculty members, eyes trained on me. Jamie pulled out my chair and I sat, thanking him for the kind gesture.

There was a low hum as more Forks students arrived at the hotel. Jamie and I lined up in front of Angela and Ben for pictures with the photographer. When it was our turn, I snorted and laughed at the ridiculous poses they were trying to put us in.

"Can't we just um..." I bit my lip, not trying to offend the photographer. "Stand like normal fucking people?" Jamie supplied for me. I was thrown into hysterics, I could hardly catch my breath. Jamie spun me, some weird ballroom dancing type spin, and as I crashed into his arms laughing the photographer snapped our picture.

We waited for Ben and Angela to finish their pictures before we headed back to the table. I could still feel Carlisle's eyes on me, but chose to ignore him and have fun.

Everything was going great; we ate dinner and danced a bit. Jessica stopped her pouting and bitch face towards me. We were having fun.

I was getting slightly overheated, and Jamie wanted a smoke. A few of us from our small group went through the hotel lobby and out front for a much needed break. That was when all hell broke loose.

"Hey sweetheart, remember me?" The douche bag from outside the dress shop accosted me when Jamie walked to the side of the building with Mike for a smoke.

"Ugh, unfortunately I do remember you," I scoffed.

"Well, I'm pretty hard to forget," he said waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna get outta here with me and I'll give you a little something extra to remember me by?"

"No." I laughed in his face.

"What's the matter, can't handle a real man?" he stepped closer and Ben jumped between us.

"Hey man, why don't you get out of here?" The guy threw his fist out and hit Ben right in the face.

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere without the girl."

Angela was at Ben's side in an instant and the asshole grabbed my arm. "Get your hands off me!" I yelled trying to shake him loose as a few more guys we didn't know walked up.

"What do we have here? Forks prom? Seems like a great party to crash," one of the loud mouthed jerks sneered. The douche from outside the shop still hadn't let go of my arm.

"Hey asshat, mind asking your friend to let me go?" I spat.

"No need for such foul language to come out of such a pretty girl." The douche shook my arm. Jamie and Mike came around the corner and if the look on Jamie's face could have killed, the guy holding me would be six feet under.

"Well well well, Davis, didn't think I'd see you at the prom." the asshat party crasher smiled.

"Rybak, I didn't think I'd see you at our prom. What? Didn't get enough of an ass kicking this season?" Jamie taunted.

I looked more closely at this Rybak guy and realized he was the catcher for Port Angeles' baseball team.

"Um, hello, douche over here won't let go of me," I shouted, trying to convey my annoyance and anger with my eyes.

"Lane," Jamie growled. "Let go of her."

"Or what?" Lane taunted.

Before I could blink Jamie lunged at him, knocking Lane to the ground and I fell in the process due to his tight hold on my arm.

Fists were flying and more people were spilling out from inside the hotel. In the scuffle, I slipped off my shoes and ran to go back inside, but so many people were fighting their way outside I had no way of getting back in. I ran to the side of the building, hearing footsteps behind me, I ran faster.

Just as I made contact with the handle on the door to the side entrance someone grabbed my side. I squeaked and turned ready to sucker punch the person grabbing me. "Are you okay?" It was Carlisle, I sagged in relief into his arms.

Straightening, I huffed, "I'm fine. Not like you care anyway." I turned and opened the door slipping back inside the hotel.

"Bella, wait! I'm sorry. I do care," Carlisle shouted, coming down the little hall after me.

"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it. I think you're full of shit. You got what you wanted out of me. A good fuck. Was that all I was to you?"

"God, no!" he shouted, grabbing at his hair.

"Maybe that's all you were to me. Hey, I mean, we had our fun but that time is over now."

"Bella, don't be like that. I said I was sorry. What more do you want? I really truly am sorry." He pleaded with his eyes for me to believe him.

"What more do I want?" I asked rhetorically. "Nothing! I want nothing more from you!" I shouted, stepping closer trying to be intimidating.

"Then why are you here still fighting? I can see it, you're fighting for us." Carlisle reached forward to place his hand on my cheek.

"There is no 'us'." I hissed and turned to stomp down the hall.

I got a few feet away when what Carlisle said stopped me dead in my tracks. "Esme knows. She knows about us."

"What.. I mean how.. how does she know?" I stuttered over my words.

Carlisle walked closer and grabbed my hand. "She saw us. The day I dropped you off at Angela's house. She saw me kiss you at the car. I begged her not to tell anyone. Esme wanted to run straight to the principal and the school board to tell them about us. I pleaded with her, I couldn't stand to see her hurt you like that. We made a deal, if I didn't see you again she wouldn't tell anyone. As much as she wanted to tell people, I convinced her that it wasn't the best option. I'm so sorry Bella. You don't know how sorry I truly am. I wanted to tell you."

I interrupted him. "So why didn't you? Why didn't you tell me, save me from the heart break? From the hurt, I hurt, my heart ached for you. It was like you didn't even care."

"But I do care, I care so fucking much. It hurt me just as much. To see you, to have to ignore you. To then watch you with James Davis, of all people!" Carlisle yelled.

"If you would have told me in the first place, that never would have happened!" I shouted back.

"I wish I could go back, redo everything," he whispered. I cried out, pulling my hand away. I didn't understand how he could say such things.

"No, Bella! God that's not what I meant," he grabbed me, pulling me into his arms. "I just mean, redo everything by not being so careless. You mean so much to me, and knowing my carelessness put you in this position... I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."

"It's okay, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. You were just trying to protect me, protect us." I stepped on my tiptoes, still holding my shoes from when I took them off in the scuffle, and leaned forward pressing my lips to his. "But I have to get out of here. No doubt the police will be here soon and I've gotta get back to my date." Carlisle's face fell. "I need to be honest with him, break it off. I obviously won't tell him about you, but I need to let him know that I can't return his feelings because I feel that for someone else."

"I don't want to let you go," he whined.

"You're just going to have to trust me that everything is going to be okay." I kiss him soundly and without another look back, because it would hurt too much to have to look away a second time. I walk out of the hotel and into the end of the fight.

Jamie, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Lane and Rybak are all handcuffed and sitting on the curb by the valet station. Jessica was even sitting in all her prom glory, with a smile on her face and her hands cuffed behind her back.

"What happened?" I asked Irina.

"Jess popped that loud one in the face when he had Mike in a headlock," she said, pointing to Lane.

I laughed as my dad walked over, "Where have you been?"

"I ducked inside the hotel during the fight. I didn't want to get knocked down a second time."

"Second time? Damn it, Bella! What happened?" His face was getting redder by the second.

"Are you asking me as my Dad or the police chief?" I lightly joked.

"I'm not kidding around here! What. Happened?" he demanded.

"Dad I'm fine, I'll give my statement. Okay?" I put my hands up in a surrender motion.

He pulled me into his arms and I could see Lane scowl over his shoulder. "Yeah, this is my Dad, asshole! You messed with the wrong girl."

* * *

><p>AN: Mucho thanks to my beta girls laureate04 and NaughtyHisBella. They have started a new venture with their story A Little Motivation, it's in the early stages but I really think you'll enjoy it, I know I do! Go, read, tell them I sent you. s/8690674/1/A-Little-Motivation


End file.
